No Use For a Love 1ª Temporada
by Mukuroo
Summary: Um psicopata está a solta na cidade de Athenas e a população está em pânico. Kamus, o delegado, teve de chamar o time especial para resolver este problema. Yaoi. Casal: Vários
1. Chapter 1

**No Use For a Love**

**1ª Temporada**

**By Mukuroo**

______________________________________________________________________

_Este fic foi escrita por mim no ano de 2004 (eu acho ao menos, faz tanto tempo que nem lembro mais!). Talvez ela possa ter algumas diferenças porque fiz uma nova revisão e estarei republicando aos poucos, em capítulos. E dessa vez, com um fim em vista. Agradecimentos antecipados à Ariadna que muito me incentivou a re-iniciar este projeto. Conteúdo Yaoi/Lemon. Saint Seiya não me pertence._

______________________________________________________________________

**I**

Mais uma noite de trabalho duro. Pequenos raios de sol teimavam em despontar no horizonte e Milo estava mais que esgotado. Abriu a porta de seu pequeno apartamento, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de apartamento, pois poucos eram os cômodos e menos ainda era o espaço e entrou deixando soltar um suspiro amargurado. Ali havia apenas um quarto e uma cozinha mal dividida e um pequeno banheiro. Caminhou até o quarto e deixou-se cair esgotado na desconfortável cama, tirando com os pés suas botas e encolhendo-se a seu próprio corpo, na expectativa de que Morpheus ainda estivesse por perto para levá-lo ao mais profundo sono.

Milo sempre tivera uma vida difícil, desde que fora abandonado em uma cesta em frente a uma casa noturna. Fora criado pelas damas da casa e assim, arduamente, aprendeu sua atual profissão, o que há anos colocava a comida em sua mesa, não muito, mas o suficiente para pagar o aluguel (que vivia sempre atrasado), água, energia e pequenas despesas. Sofrera muito com discriminação e preconceito. Apanhara e fora violentado. "Acidentes de trabalho" eram acontecimentos eventuais.

Não era a vida que sonhara, mas era a vida que infelizmente levava. Não tinha outra escolha. Afinal, Milo nunca teve uma oportunidade para mudar seu destino, mas se tivesse com certeza mudaria. Não teve a oportunidade de estudar e levar uma vida normal como as outras crianças. Pelo contrário. Aos doze anos, ele fora "leiloado" como se fosse um objeto e experimentara a gosto amargo da vida mundana. Por mais bonito que fosse não queria voltar a se misturar com aquela gente. Não queria voltar a trabalhar em casas noturnas. Preferiria trabalhar por si próprio, nas ruas, sem chefe. Mesmo sabendo que poderia viver um pouco melhor, jamais voltaria a um lugar como aqueles.

Milo tinha plena consciência da oportunidade que havia perdido. Rejeitara propostas de milhões e apanhara como um cão, depois de ser expulso pelas próprias damas que o criaram com tão pouco caso. Nunca experimentara o verdadeiro significado das palavras atenção, afeto, amizade e carinho. Apenas conhecia o real sentido da inveja e da competição. Seus companheiros de rua eram sua família agora, por mais que alguns deles o odiassem. Muitos dos queconheciaentraram neste caminho por prazer, mas Milo não via nenhum prazer naquilo. Pensava que alguns deles eram malucos por estar ali, sendo que poderiam estar em outro lugar, fazendo coisas bem mais felizes.

Quando encontraria finalmente uma alma bondosa que lhe viesse tirar deste mundo de podridão? Ou quando Deus teria piedade de sua pobre alma atormentada que só pedia um pouco de felicidade? Sonhava em ser feliz, mas em seu coração todas as chamas de esperança de que um dia finalmente sorriria espontaneamente haviam se apagado. E ele agora só esperava o dia de sua morte, o dia em que finalmente teria paz.

* * *

A porta da delegacia de Athenas estava um alvoroço. Policiais corriam de um lado para o outro, como loucos. A rua estava lotada de cidadãos indignados, que gritavam e tentavam passar por cima da segurança, como se quisessem invadir o local. A cidade estava revoltada e o povo pedia imediata ação policial para o caso que vinha assolando a população há vários dias. Nos jornais e nas ruas só se via falar do maníaco que atacava suas vítimas, as estuprava e depois as matava como animais. E ainda deixava sua marca no corpo da vítima.

No salão de reuniões, Kamus, o atual delegado, estava para enlouquecer. Aquela bagunça, aquela multidão e barulho estavam lhe tirando o controle. Se pudesse__jogaria tudo para o alto. Gritava como um louco para que os homens ali presentes o escutassem, pois o barulho que vinha do lado de fora estava insuportável.

- Agora a responsabilidade é de vocês! Espero que não se mostrem tão incompetentes quanto os outros policiais.

- Mas Kamus, não acho que tem tanta necessidade assim de nos chamar. O esquadrão especial não é para esse tipo de serviço. – gritou um dos homens tentando fazer com que fosse ouvido ali.

- Escuta aqui, Aiolia, sou eu quem decide o tipo de serviço de vocês, e eu estou lhes dizendo que se não pegarem esse tal de "MM" em 72 horas, estarão todos despedidos. E não sou eu quem disse isso... Foi o prefeito que está me pressionando! – o delegado ruivo suspirou, irritadiço e saiu da sala de reuniões, batendo a porta atrás de si. Se tinha algo que aquele francês odiava, era trabalhar sob pressão.

Do lado de fora, a multidão praticamente impedia Kamus de chegar à sua sala. A população estava furiosa. Algumas pessoas haviam conseguido invadir a delegacia e tomado conta da maior parte da recepção. Aquilo estava um caos. Mesas e cadeiras se quebrando. Computadores jogados ao chão. Não era possível que seus homens não conseguiam controlar aquela gente maluca. Chegou resmungando no corredor onde vários homens faziam uma corrente e tentavam não ser pisoteados pela aquela gente. Irritado, chamou um sargento mandando prender todo mundo que tivesse causando desordem. Não era possível que em um país civilizado e de primeiro mundo como a Grécia, a polícia estivesse sendo tão desrespeitada. Passou por eles, gritando mais algumas ordens, antes de abrir a porta de seu escritório.

Passando por uma janela aberta daquele cômodo, Kamus recebeu uma tomatada na cabeça. Irritado, fechou o vidro com força e foi até um pequeno banheiro que havia a um canto do local, para limpar aquilo rapidamente, voltando a seu escritório logo em seguida.

- Droga! – Kamus se jogou na cadeira – Onde está o Aldebaran quando se precisa dele? Aquele... Aquele... Ah... Que ódio!!! – bateu os punhos na mesa, grunhindo. – Isso não pode continuar assim. Espero que aqueles idiotas do esquadrão especial peguem a droga do estuprador.

O grupo de policiais de Athenas até que era suficiente, mas não o bastante para atender as necessidades da região. Se fosse só a cidade seria ótimo, mas Kamus geralmente tinha que mandar viaturas para atender os vilarejos vizinhos e isso atrapalhava bastante seu serviço na capital. E não era só isso. Ainda tinha que receber os inúmeros arquivos de todas as cidades gregas, contendo os relatórios de todas as prisões municipais civis. Era muito trabalho para uma pessoa só. Ah, como queria ficar velho logo para poder se aposentar e enfim ter uma vida tranqüila!

Mal tinha tempo para se divertir com os amigos. É claro que por mais que brigasse com seus companheiros, eles eram todos amigos. Dentre eles, o delegado era mais apegado ao grupo especial, que para ele, realmente era especial, pois eram seus melhores amigos. Aiolia, Aiolos, Shura e Aldebaran eram seus melhores homens. Preguiçosos às vezes, mas quando trabalhavam era pra valer. Confiava totalmente neles, mas dessa vez não sabia se a missão que dera aos homens seria bem sucedida. Ao que parecia o bandido era esperto e não deixava muitas pistas para facilitar o serviço.

Dessa vez, Kamus entraria na jogada. Teria que trabalhar junto com seus agentes, mas lá fora estava tão barulhento que era difícil pensar ali dentro. Mas bolaria um plano. Ah, se bolaria. Nem que tivesse que trocar de nome, pegaria "MM" em menos de 72 horas.

* * *

Ainda dentro da sala de reuniões se encontravam os agentes especiais de Camus. Eles estavam reunidos tentando discutir, em meio à algazarra do lado de fora, algum plano para pegar o tal bandido, mas estava um pouco complicado. O barulho era intenso. Dava até agonia. Por este motivo, deixaram para discutir isso mais tranqüilamente depois. Fariam uma reunião na casa de um deles mais à noite e começariam a agir. Afinal, não queriam contrariar as ordens do delegado. Sentados nos sofás de descanso tentando pensar em alguma coisa, o trio conversava descontraído.

- Vocês acham que Kamus falou sério quando disse que ia nos despedir?

- Não, Shura. Kamus não seria capaz de tal. Ele só está nervoso com essa história maluca, mas mesmo assim... – Aiolia respondeu olhando para o relógio, preocupado. – Temos menos de 72 horas!

- Puta que Pariu! O Kamus está precisando é de um rabo. – comentou Aiolos.

- Um rabo? – Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha, meio que sem entender o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo.

- É, comer alguém sabe... um rabo! – o loiro comentou.

- Ahhh tah! Quando isso tudo terminar vamos levá-lo para dar um passeio! – riu Shura, acompanhado dos outros dois. – Mas eu estou preocupado com o Aldebaran. Onde ele se meteu?

- Vai ver em algum rabo por aí! – Aiolos comentou e todos riram.

- Mas vocês não acham que deveríamos adiantar essa reunião? – Shura perguntou intrigado. – Estou querendo um pouco de ação! – falou levantando-se em um pulo, pegando em sua arma e apontando para um alvo na parede. – Vamos pegar esse cara antes do tempo previsto!

- É melhor irmos mesmo! Essa delegacia está começando a me irritar. Vamos cair fora daqui! – Aiolos disse, caminhando pelo corredor, dando de cara com um policial grandalhão que aparecera por ali.

- A coisa ta feia, hein, amigos?

- Aldebaran! Finalmente! – o loiro sorriu de leve, abraçando o amigo.

- Essa delegacia está uma zona! – respondeu o outro gargalhando e abraçando seus amigos.

- Cara, nós temos serviço. – olhou Aiolia com descrença para a mundaréu de pessoas. – Por que demorou tanto?

- Fui buscar uns brinquedinhos para acalmar a multidão! – Aldebaran jogou algumas bombas de efeito moral para Aiolos que logo entendeu o recado e foram juntos para a porta do prédio.

Deixando os outros para trás, Aldebaran apertou o pino que despejava gás. Foi uma loucura total. Só se via pessoas correndo e caindo. Umas atropelando as outras, e gritando como loucas. - TOMEM ISSO SEUS PUTOS!!!! – gritava Aldebaran enquanto jogava as bombas com gosto, satisfeito de ver finalmente aquele pessoal todo correndo para fora.

Aiolia ria, empolgado. Pegou seu cassetete para ajudar a tirar aquela gente dali. Shura fez o mesmo enquanto Aiolos finalmente notou as bombas em sua mão. Era verdade que aquele loiro era um pouco lerdo para notar as coisas. Por fim, não hesitou em usá-las ajudando seus amigos até que finalmente chegaram aos portões de saída.

Aldebaran ainda jogou mais um pouco de gás hilariante para que a multidão se afastasse o máximo enquanto os irmãos Aiolia e Aiolos prendiam alguns indigentes que insistiam em ficar ali, logo depois fechando os grandes portões que foram arrombados na parte da frente da delegacia, encostando-se aliviados neles.

- UFA! – respirou Shura finalmente. Sentando-se exausto ao lado deles.

- EI, SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS! Aldebaran apertou o botão fazendo com que saísse um pouquinho de gás na direção dos amigos que se levantaram em um pulo saindo correndo. – SÓ TEMOS 71 HORAS!

- O QUE É ISSO? FICOU MALUCO? – gritou Aiolia indignado.

- VÃO TRABALHAR VAGABUNDOS!

Os quatro gargalharam da brincadeira do grandalhão. Mas a graça acabou quando eles finalmente olharam para os estragos na delegacia. Era triste de se ver. Estava tudo quebrado, bagunçado e estraçalhado. Bom, ao menos não seriam eles a arrumar tudo aquilo. Por hora, tinham outro trabalho.

* * *

Kamus permanecia em sua sala. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que mal havia percebido que a agitação do lado de fora havia cessado. Mantinha o olhar vago, algo maquinando em sua mente. Forçava-se a bolar o plano mais estratégico possível para que o tal criminoso fosse logo preso. Estava sendo pressionado e precisava agir logo, junto com o seu grupo especial. Eram raras as situações em que ele se envolvia, mas quando eram casos de extrema necessidade e urgência como este, ele precisava, pois não era a toa que era o delegado do Departamento de Polícia de Athenas. Ele era o melhor.

Ainda preso em seus devaneios, assustou-se quando escutou um estrondoso barulho dentro de seu próprio escritório. Olhou para frente, para a direita, para a esquerda, para trás e...

- AHHH! – Gritou assustado colocando a mão no peito.

- O que foi, Kamus? Assustou? – riu Aldebaran.

- Mas vocês querem me matar do coração? É óbvio que eu assustei. – olhou bravo para os quatro rapazes atrás de si.

- Nós entramos na sua sala, andamos, te chamamos, fizemos de tudo e você nem percebeu. Estava em Marte ou em Júpiter?

Kamus nervosamente rosnou um "Estava só pensando" e lhes ofereceu assento nos pequeninos sofás frente à sua mesa. O delegado parecia estar bem satisfeito. Talvez ele já tivesse um plano bem bolado. Olhou sorridente para os amigos que estavam desconfiados com aquele sorriso. Aquilo não estava cheirando bem. Kamus tinha boas idéias, mas sempre um tanto arriscadas e malucas. Ele jogava alto e sempre ganhava. O que estaria se passando por aquela cabeça fria e calculista? Aldebaran foi o primeiro a aceitar o convite. Queria muito ouvir o que o "patrão" tinha para falar. Puxou o sofá e sentou-se, mantendo uma expressão séria.

Os outros apenas fizeram o mesmo para finalmente ouvir o que Kamus tinha para lhe dizer. Aiolia torcia para que o mau humor daquele ali já tivesse passado, pois não estava muito a fim de ouvir desaforos. Já__Shura estava louco para um pouco de ação... Não! MUITA AÇÃO! Enquanto Aiolos rezava para que fosse divertido.

Kamus começou a explicar-lhes o plano que tinha em mente, com uma expressão bastante séria. Sabia que se ele não soubesse explicar direito, iriam achar que ele estava louco. Mas tinha que fazê-lo. Era a maneira que ele tinha encontrado para primeiramente atrair o bandido. Shura e Aiolia estavam espantados com tal imaginação enquanto Aiolos ria, divertindo-se com a idéia. Aldebaran ainda não havia mencionado sua opinião. Aliás, não tinha dito nada depois da brincadeira de Aiolia, que ficou um pouco constrangido por ter brincado com o amigo daquela maneira. Pensara que o ferira sem querer. Aldebaran estava quieto demais e eles não gostavam disso. O ruivo então resolveu se levantar e pedir desculpas. No entanto, o grandão ainda permanecia calado. Notaram então que ele parecia um pouco vermelho.

- Aldebaran. Você está bem? – perguntou Kamus um tanto preocupado com a expressão e reação do amigo, no entanto este nada respondia.

- Gente, tem alguma coisa errada. – falou Aiolos se levantando e se aproximando do grandalhão, observando-o atentamente, antes de soltar uma gargalhada. O loiro começara a rir sem parar e ninguém entendeu o que estava acontecendo, vendo Aiolos apontar para a Aldebaran mudo na pequena poltrona.

- Mas que diabos... – Kamus se levantou irritado, balançando o punho direito. – O que é que está acontecendo?

De repente, Aldebaran levantou uma das mãos, como se pedisse ajuda, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente no braço da poltrona.

- Não... – Aiolia soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e acabou caindo na gargalhada junto com o irmão.

- Você ficou preso? – Shura perguntou inocentemente, enquanto Aldebaran começou a balançar a cabeça trocentas vezes em sinal de afirmação. – Pelo amor de Deus! Como alguém consegue ficar preso em uma poltrona? Isso é ridículo!

Shura suspirou e o pegou pelo braço, puxando-o na tentativa de tira-lo de lá, mas não conseguiu. Kamus foi até os dois, pegando no outro braço e puxando-o, mas o esforço de nada adiantou. Os irmãos, ainda morrendo de rir, foram ao socorro dos outros e com muito esforço Aldebaran se "descolou" da poltrona caindo de joelhos no chão.

- Graças a Zeus! Eu achei que fosse morrer sufocado! – comentou ele fazendo uma prece.

- O que isso tem a ver? – cochichou Shura no ouvido de Kamus.

- Eu quem vou saber? – respondeu o ruivo, cochichando de volta.

Shura soltou um suspiro, sem conseguir deixar de comentar. – Cara, que bizarro.

- Mas voltando ao assunto... – Aldebaran sentou-se agora de pernas cruzadas no chão frente à mesa do delegado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. -... Se eu tivesse escutado o que você falou, seria ótimo. Mas eu estava tão apertado no sofá que meus ouvidos se taparam.

Todos riram do comentário. Tinha que ser o Aldebaran. Aquele brasileiro era desajeitado e desengonçado. Sempre pagava um mico e dos grandes, ainda mais quando ele colocava seus companheiros em suas brincadeiras. Aí sim, era uma macacada. Mas era impossível não gostar de Aldebaran. Fiel, amigo e companheiro eram suas características marcantes. Kamus pacientemente sentou-se em sua mesa para explicar novamente seu plano ao atrapalhando amigo, que dessa vez permaneceu sentado no chão, e agora sim, ouvia atentamente o delegado.

- Escute, Aldebaran. Quem são as vítimas mais freqüentes do "MM" ?

- Hum... – pensou um pouco. – Ouvi dizer que ele gosta é de garotos bonitos, jovens e virgens.

- Isso. E qual é a área da cidade que ele costuma atacar?

- Setor Oeste. O maior e mais movimentado. Colocamos algumas viaturas rondando o local, mas parece que não foi o suficiente.

- Exato. – afirmou o ruivo, com seu leve sotaque francês. - Os policiais se recusam a trabalhar em horários tardios até que o governo aumente o salário. MM está atacando quando não estamos por perto. Portanto, temos que agir quando não estivermos por perto.

- Hum... – O moreno pareceu meio confuso. – E como agiremos sem estar por perto?

- É simples. Vamos atraí-lo com um garoto. – Kamus piscou para o companheiro, que entendeu o recado. Levantaram-se todos e seguiram o delegado. – É hora de agir, rapazes.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da Autora: **__Eu realmente surtei, pensando em começar um novo fic com tantas outras para terminar. Por causa dos estudos, ando com um pouco de dificuldade de imaginação, por isso as outras fics estão paradas, mas não as abandonei, não se desesperem! Assim que a minha pobre mente estiver um tanto menos estressada e minha imaginação conseqüentemente voltar, os outros fics serão atualizados. Gostaria de agradecer imensamente à Ariadna por ter me animado a republicar este fic, e também quero agradecer à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. que realmente teve uma paciência de Buda para me ajudar com a revisão. Espero sinceramente que as pessoas que ainda não haviam lido gostem do fic, e que as que já conheciam apreciem as novas idéias e reformulações deste remake. Agora mais do que nunca espero reviews, preciso manter meus dedinhos bem felizes já que o curso não ajuda muito. Beijos da Muk-chan \o/_


	2. Chapter 2

**No Use For a Love**

**1ª Temporada**

**By Mukuroo**

______________________________________________________________________

_Este fic foi escrita por mim no ano de 2004 (eu acho ao menos, faz tanto tempo que nem lembro mais!). Talvez ela possa ter algumas diferenças porque fiz uma nova revisão e estarei republicando aos poucos, em capítulos. E dessa vez, com um fim em vista. Agradecimentos antecipados à Ariadna que muito me incentivou a re-iniciar este projeto. Conteúdo Yaoi/Lemon. Saint Seiya não me pertence._

______________________________________________________________________

**II**

O sol estava quente e brilhante no céu. Os relógios marcavam meio dia anunciando uma linda e tranqüila tarde de sol. Em um "pequeno apartamento" no subúrbio de Atenas, um corpo permanecia estirado na cama. Milo já estava acordado há algum tempo, porém não conseguia mover nenhum músculo. Estava acabado. Tudo doía até mesmo sua visão. Sorte a sua que a janela de seu lar fosse bem pequena, mal dava para o sol entrar. Assim, não teria problemas em permanecer de olhos abertos. Criou coragem e estendeu vagarosamente um dos braços, o esticando até um banquinho que ficava ao lado da cama, onde deixava alguns pertences pequenos. Apalpou até finalmente encontrar o que queria. Pegou o despertador de feira para confirmar as horas. Soltando um suspiro de insatisfação, colocou o relógio preguiçosamente no mesmo lugar e fechou os olhos, permanecendo imóvel, na intenção de dormir mais um pouco.

Porém, batidas na porta o fizeram voltar do início de sua viagem ao mundo dos sonhos, à triste e cruel realidade. _"Droga_" – pensou ele. _"Eu estava quase dormindo..."._ As batidas se tornaram insistentes e mais fortes, o que estavam começando a deixá-lo irritado. Levantou-se ainda meio sonolento, tentando manter-se em pé. Os músculos de suas pernas estavam muito doloridos. Seu corpo definitivamente precisava de um descanso. Ainda imerso em seus pensamentos, foi caminhando lentamente até a porta, quando ouviu um grito irritante.

- MILO! ABRE ESSA MALDITA PORTA! EU SEI QUE ESTÁ Aí! – era a voz estridente de uma mulher. Dava notar como estava furiosa..

- Calma! Já vou! – o loiro gritou em resposta, depois murmurou baixinho. – Vaca!

Milo girou a chave e abriu a porta. Era ela. A pessoa que menos queria ver naquele dia. _"Que merda! Tinha que ser justo hoje"_. De cabeça baixa, começou gaguejar sua desculpa mensal.

- E-eu... n-não c-consegui juntar o dinheiro do aluguel!

-O que? Você está com o aluguel atrasado há dois meses, Milo! – grunhiu a mulher irritada. – Escuta aqui! Eu vou te dar mais um prazo, mas se você não me pagar amanhã mesmo, eu te boto na rua, entendeu?

- Sim, senhorita Saori. Me des... cul...pe... – A mulher já havia saído dali irada, no entanto Milo permanecera no mesmo lugar. Lágrimas rolaram por sua face. Sabia que não ia conseguir interar o dinheiro até o dia seguinte. Entrou decidido a arrumar suas coisas. Depois iria sair e procurar outro lugar para se morar, no dia seguinte.

* * *

_Na delegacia..._

Kamus andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro em sua sala. Ora pegava no telefone, discava um número, depois voltava frustrado a caminhar em volta de sua mesa. Tentava comunicar-se com alguém há quase uma hora, mas não o encontrara em casa. Também não poderia sair da delegacia antes do fim do expediente. Teria que receber o relatório de supervisão diária.

Em sua mesa, esquematicamente organizada, um pequeno relógio cronometrando o tempo que tinha sido entregue a ele e ao esquadrão especial para pegar o sujeito. Havia marcado de encontrar Shura, Aiolia, Aiolos e Aldebaran às 10 da noite, em frente ao prédio no qual morava. O delegado olhou novamente no relógio que marcava quase quatro horas. Pegou novamente no telefone e discou novamente o mesmo número.

- Sim? – respondeu uma fina voz do outro lado da linha.

- Fi – nal – men – te. – Camus jogou-se na cadeira aliviado. – Você não sabe o quanto eu te liguei hoje.

- Ligou? Bem... Eu não estava em casa.

- Isso eu já sei. Mas é que eu tenho um problema e...

- Kamus. Você sempre tem um problema. Não é a toa que se tornou delegado.

- Sim, mas é que eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda? Hum... Já sei qual é o seu problema... – riu a voz do outro lado do telefone.

- Não! Não é esse tipo de problema, Shaka. – Kamus corou um tanto ao ouvir aquilo. – Não é desse tipo de ajuda que eu estou precisando.

- Ah não? Então o que é?

- É que...

(...)

- Por mim tudo bem. – afirmou o outro.

- Posso ir te buscar às 7 horas? Tudo bem para você? – perguntou Camus receoso.

- Ótimo.

_Horas depois..._

Kamus havia estacionado o carro em frente a um luxuoso prédio em um dos bairros mais nobres de Athenas. Desceu e ficou encostado no automóvel enquanto sua companhia não chegava. Esperou alguns minutos e logo da portaria do edifício saiu um homem alto, com longos cabelos loiros e lisos, amarrados para cima. Combinando com seus grandes e bonitos olhos azuis, ele trajava um belíssimo casaco azul marinho de gola alta e zíper aberto na frente por cima de uma camisa preta colada em seu corpo, demonstrando seus definidos músculos do tórax e uma calça preta. Discreto e sensual.

O delegado mantinha os olhos fixos naquela presença tão mística e sedutora que caminhava em sua direção. Era um ser tão belo que mal conseguia respirar perante aquela visão.

- Olá, Kamus. – sorriu-lhe – Ha quanto tempo...

- Shaka... – O ruivo balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar todos os pensamentos impuros que lhe invadiam a mente em relação àquele homem. – Entre! – conseguiu enfim dizer lucidamente abrindo a porta do passageiro para que o amigo entrasse. Depois deu a volta e entrou. – Vamos! Aldebaran e os outros já estão nos esperando. – comentou enquanto dava a partida e saíra com um pouco de pressa.

- Que outros?

- Ora, Shura e os irmãos Aiolos e Aiolia.

- Ah... Então quer dizer que finalmente vou conhecer o famoso Shura? – falou Shaka com os olhos brilhando, deixando o delegado totalmente constrangido e corado.

- Hum... é. Mas já vou avisando. Ele não é para o seu bico.

Shaka deixou-se gargalhar por um momento.

- Não me diga que está com ciúmes... – brincou um pouco que cinicamente.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes, Shaka. Mas é que o Shura agora está com os irmãos. Eles assumiram uma relação a três. – grunhiu o delegado.

- AH! Não acredito que perdeu o "super dotado". – espantou - se o loiro. – Se bem que esse Shura é um sortudo. Agora está comendo dois de uma vez.

- Hunf! Já tem alguém em mente? – grunhiu o outro tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não entendo porque não pode ser eu... Tenho a maior cara de virgem! – Shaka fez beicinho enquanto falava. – Mas sim. Já sei de alguém perfeito para ser a sua isca.

- Cara de virgem? – O francês não agüentou e acabou rindo do comentário alheio por um tempo, tentando recompor-se rapidamente. – Bom, quanto ao garoto... Tem as características que eu te passei?

- Pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Hum... Lá estão eles. – falou Kamus apontando para um carro preto encostado em frente a uma pequena lanchonete, parando ao lado deste, Aldebaran saboreava umas batatinhas fritas.

- E aí, meu chapa. – acenou o grandão. – Shura e os outros já estão vindo. Só foram buscar uns refrigerantes. – disse apontando a porta do barzinho de onde seus amigos já saíam.

Kamus apresentou seu amigo de longas madeixas douradas a seus amigos que ficaram encantados com a beleza do rapaz. Explicou-lhes que aquele era um velho amigo que iria ajudá-los em sua missão.

- Esse cara? Não vai enganar o tal MM de jeito nenhum. Não tinha que ser um com cara de virgem? Olha a cara de puto que ele tem... – comentou Aiolos sem noção do perigo.

- Escuta aqui seu... – Shaka partiu para cima do outro, mas acabou sendo interrompido por Kamus.

- Eu não quero saber de briga na minha equipe! – enfureceu-se o francês. – E Não! Shaka não será o nosso homem. Ele vai apenas nos apresentar um amigo e eu pedi para que vocês fossem juntos para ver se aprovam. – o ruivo suspirou nervosamente entrando no carro, apressando seus amigos à segui-lo no carro do grandão.

Shaka foi guiando o delegado que estava impressionado com aquela parte da cidade. Nunca tinha andado por aqueles lados. Aliás, nem sabia que um lugar como aquele existia. Casas amontoadas e prédios mal feitos. Tudo muito simples e feio. _"Não deve haver uma patrulha por aqui há anos"_ – pensou Camus enquanto observava os tipos de sujeitos que andavam pelas ruas. Praguejou por ter sido tão cego. Sempre atendera às necessidades dos bairros mais nobres que se tornavam os mais perigosos e nunca se perguntara de onde vinham tantos criminosos. E agora, bem estava entrando em um bairro onde poderia ser o covil de todos eles.

Depois de passarem por becos e atalhos estranhos finalmente pararam em frente a um pequeno prédio quase caindo aos pedaços. Aquilo parecia nunca ter sido pintado com tinta de verdade, só havia piche. Desceram dos carros horrorizados, exceto Shaka que já estava acostumado com aquilo.

- Ora, Kamus. O que foi? Nunca viu um cortiço? – o loiro riu da cara de espanto do delegado enquanto entrava no prédio e subia as escadas. – Eu também já morei aqui, sabia?

- M-morou? – O delegado andava atrás do loiro e era seguido por seus amigos que não haviam pronunciado nada até o presente momento.

O loiro apenas sorriu. Caminharam em silêncio até o último andar e depois andaram por um estreito corredor cheio de portas.

- É aqui! – Shaka falou enquanto batia na porta, ainda divertido com as caras espantadas de seus amigos.

* * *

Milo havia procurado vaga em todas as pensões e cortiços existentes na região, mas não havia encontrado nenhum lugar para ficar, nem um quartinho sequer. Tentara comunicar com seus amigos para pedir ajuda, mas não conseguira falar com nenhum. Voltou para casa cabisbaixo, sem saber o que fazer. Seria despejado no dia seguinte e não tinha para onde ir. Não conseguira juntar o dinheiro nem para pagar a metade do que devia à Saori. O sol já havia se posto quando resolvera desmontar e encaixotar suas coisas. Agora só esperaria que aparecesse um anjo para vir socorrer-lhe. Ao terminar de arrumar seus poucos pertences sentou na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos. Não tinha forças ao menos para se arrumar e ir "trabalhar". Foi neste momento que ouviu a campainha tocar. _"Quem será agora?" _Levantou-se enxugando algumas lágrimas que caíra de seus olhos e abriu a porta.

- Shaka?

- Oi, Milo. Posso entrar?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Milo estreitou os olhos ao ver que Shaka estava acompanhado como se perguntasse quem eram eles, mas não disse nada. Apenas fez sinal para que entrassem.

- Vai se mudar? – o loiro perguntou ao ver algumas caixas empilhadas.

- É... Bem... – Milo ficou um tanto constrangido de se abrir com o amigo na frente daqueles estranhos. Olhou para Shaka e depois para eles, fazendo com que o loiro entendesse o recado.

- Ah, sim. Esse aqui é o delegado Kamus. E estes são seus amigos.

- POLICIAIS? AQUI? – Milo ficou um tanto que abismado, mas Shaka começou a explicar-lhe o que se passava, deixando um Milo muito confuso.

- Mas por que eu? Isso é trabalho para o Afrodite. Mesmo você poderia fazer isso, Shaka.

- Discreto é uma palavra que não existe no dicionário do Afrodite, meu amigo. E eu não posso ajudar porque o Kamus tem ciúmes de mim, não é Kamus? – Shaka riu deixando o francês vermelho de vergonha. – E aí? Aceita o serviço? – virou-se para Milo então.

- O que eu ganho com isso? – Milo encarou o delegado.

- Isso é coisa que se diga...? – Shura enfureceu-se, mas foi logo interrompido pelo delegado.

- O que quer ganhar? – perguntou o francês seriamente.

- Hum... – pensou Milo. – Quero um emprego na polícia.

- O QUE???? – Aiolia e Aiolos espantaram-se, porém antes desses fazerem qualquer comentário, Kamus novamente tomou a palavra.

- Ótimo! Então vamos logo! – disse fazendo menção de sair.

- Você vai aceitar? – Aioria perguntou, indignado.

- Não temos tempo de achar outra pessoa. – respondeu e depois se virou para o garoto. – Milo seu nome não é? – perguntou vendo o rapaz balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. – Pegue as suas coisas. Você vai ficar provisoriamente no meu apartamento.

Os olhos de Milo brilharam. Aquilo era mais do que um milagre, muito mais do que pedira a Zeus. Não teria que procurar onde ficar, por enquanto e ainda ganharia um emprego, por mais que para isso tivesse que se sujeitar a um serviço tão arriscado. Lembrou-se das vezes em que fora... violentado. E se isso se repetisse? Bom, não importava. Sairia daquela vida e finalmente teria dignidade. E isso era o que mais desejava.

Shaka sorriu ao ver a felicidade do amigo. Também havia passado por aquilo. Um dia também tinha sentido na pele aquela vida de prostituição, mas graças à um anjo que lhe caíra do céu, não mais precisava daquilo para sobreviver. Um empresário muito rico havia se apaixonado por Shaka e o tirara das ruas, dando lhe todo o luxo. O loiro não o amava, mas sentia toda gratidão por aquele ato e se sujeitara à pertencer à um só homem, ainda mais que este quase não ficava no país. E em respeito a este homem que tanto o amava e o tirara daquela vida, não se deitava com mais ninguém a não ser ele.

Kamus deu ordens a seus homens para que ajudassem Milo com seus pertences e desceu as escadas em silêncio. Esperaria os amigos no carro com a desculpa de que estava com enxaqueca. Porém a verdade é que o delegado estava intrigado. _"Como um garoto como aquele cai numa vida dessas, meu Zeus? Ele me pareceu ser tão... puro..."_ – pensou lembrando-se daqueles inocentes e penetrantes olhos azuis de Milo. _"Nem parece que é um... homem da vida... Tão jovem... tão... bonito..."_ O francês estancou. _"No que eu estou pensando?"_ Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente e sentou-se largado no banco de seu carro. Fechou os olhos à espera dos outros.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**No Use For a Love**

**1ª Temporada**

**By Mukuroo**

______________________________________________________________________

_Este fic foi escrita por mim no ano de 2004 (eu acho ao menos, faz tanto tempo que nem lembro mais!). Talvez ela possa ter algumas diferenças porque fiz uma nova revisão e estarei republicando aos poucos, em capítulos. E dessa vez, com um fim em vista. Agradecimentos antecipados à Ariadna que muito me incentivou a re-iniciar este projeto. Conteúdo Yaoi/Lemon. Saint Seiya não me pertence._

______________________________________________________________________

**III**

Shura estava indignado com a atitude de Kamus. Está certo que a população e o prefeito estavam pressionando, mas daí fazer tudo às pressas era um absurdo. Dar apenas 72 horas à eles para pegarem o bandido era mais que um absurdo. Está certo que competência para isso eles tinham, mas daí não precisava exagerar. Temia que o plano do delegado não fosse dar certo. E tudo dependeria do garoto. Se ele agisse errado "MdM" poderia desconfiar e daí eles estaria ferrados. Além disso, quem poderia garantir que o estuprador apareceria?

O espanhol sentou-se no sofá da sala do apartamento que dividia com os irmãos tirando o coturno e colocou os pés na mesinha de centro, pensativo. Mas o fio de seu raciocínio fora cortado quando sentiu uma mão atrevida dentro de sua camisa, acariciando seu peito.

- Hum... relaxa, Shura. Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Aiolos bem baixinho em seu ouvido, mordiscando a ponta de sua orelha. Shura gemeu com o contato da respiração quente daquele homem descendo por seu pescoço e o provocando com a língua. – Aiolia está no banho. – continuou ele. – O que você acha de acompanhá-lo? – beliscou um de seus mamilos e mordiscou seu pescoço fazendo o latino estremecer. Shura desvencilhou-se das carícias do amante e levantou-se dali rapidamente, puxando Aiolos pelo braço em direção ao banheiro.

- Aiolos, você não imagina todos os pensamentos impuros que passaram por minha cabeça neste momento.

Aiolos gargalhou. – Nem quero imaginar, Shura... Nem quero imaginar... – repetiu enquanto era puxado pelo moreno, passando a língua pelos lábios só de ficar admirando o corpo do amante.

Chegando ao banheiro, Shura agarrou Aioros pela camisa e encostou-o na parede com um pouco de força, prensando os corpos, roçando assim as ereções, fazendo Aiolos arfar e começou a beijá-lo desesperadamente. Enfiava a língua com violência explorando a deliciosa boca de seu grego loiro, mordiscava os lábios e descia pelo queixo e pelo pescoço.

Pararam ofegantes ao ouvir Aiolia chamá-los dentro do box. Shura sorriu maliciosamente ao ver o corpo nu do ruivo, todo molhado. Desceu os olhos por aquela escultura viva e viu a enorme ereção que ali começara a despontar. _"Ah, meu Zeus! Se esses dois estão querendo me deixar loucos já conseguiram"_. Nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar a roupa. Partiu assim mesmo para cima do outro.

Aiolia sorriu com o jeito apressado do moreno e o beijou carinhosamente enquanto suas mãos hábeis iam livrando-o das roupas já molhadas. Logo estava tocando a pele macia do corpo do outro, mas partiu os lábios ao notar algo que havia lhe chamado a atenção. Seu irmão mais velho, já sem roupas, estava enchendo a banheira e o fitava com a expressão mais pervertida do mundo. Acabou por sorrir de canto, já imaginando o que ele queria: um certo espanhol em dois espetos.

Puxou o moreno para um novo beijo, enquanto caminhava com ele rumo a banheira e a Aiolos que já estava lá dentro, esperando-os. Arranhou-lhe as costas com desejo e então partiu os lábios, notando a face afogueada do latino. Sorriu de leve e olhou para o irmão que já parecia estar excitado por demais em vê-los juntos daquela forma.

Assim que os dois entraram na água morninha, Aiolos puxou o espanhol para perto de si, para beijá-lo e acarinhar o corpo bonito, fazendo questão de passar as mãos pelos músculos rijos dos braços, peitoral e abdômen, logo encontrando a protuberância rija de seu amante, passando a massageá-la de leve.

Aiolia observou-os antes de passar a língua de forma leve na nuca do moreno e assoprar depois, indo mordiscar-lhe a orelha para provocar-lhe um tanto. Sabia bem como Shura gostava de ser provocado. Foi acarinhando-lhe as nádegas, sendo que uma das mãos, mais atrevida, passou a acarinhar-lhe entre elas, em sua entrada, massageando-a devagar antes de inserir um dígito ali.

Shura gemeu abafado entre o beijo com Aiolos e passou a acarinhar o peito do loiro, arranhando-o de leve ali, antes de levar a mão até a ereção dele, massageando-o também. Céus, algum dia aqueles irmãos o deixariam louco. Acabou por partir os lábios, e soltou um longo gemido quando sentiu um segundo dígito sendo inserido em seu interior. Olhou para Aiolos, notando a expressão pervertida na face dele e tentou imaginar o que aqueles dois estariam aprontando.

O ruivo notou um tanto de tensão em Shura e passou a distribuir beijos suaves no ombro dele, subindo para o pescoço e novamente para a orelha. Ali, parou para poder sussurrar no ouvido do latino o que queria para ele e depois passou a brincar com o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Aiolos notou a expressão de surpresa de Shura quando seu irmãozinho caçula lhe disse algo e passou a língua nos lábios. Passou a aumentar as estocadas no membro dele. Era bom que ele relaxasse antes. Não seria muito fácil, nem pouco dolorido para ele. Ainda assim, não queriam machucá-lo. O amavam afinal. Já havia muitas vezes discutido aquilo com seu irmão, pensando em como fariam e finalmente haviam chegado a um consenso.

Um terceiro dígito foi inserido no reto de Shura. Aiolia o alargava, o preparava, tocando-lhe as paredes internas, esperando-o relaxar antes de começarem a realizar aquela fantasia sexual que ele e o irmão tinham. Ainda mais que o espanhol sempre fora apertado demais, aquilo se tornaria muito gostoso.

Aos poucos, Shura ia sentindo a dor se esvair, acostumando-se com aquela invasão, mas ainda não conseguia deixar de ficar tenso ao pensar no que viria depois. Dois dentro de si? Será que agüentaria? Não queria também ficar gritando que nem uma bicha louca. Apesar de homossexual, era muito homem, isso sim. E muito orgulhoso também. Mas com aqueles dois, era meio impossível prever suas reações.

Logo sentiu os dedos de Aiolia serem retirados de dentro de si e foi erguido pelas nádegas. O ruivo foi colocando-o sentado em seu membro e o moreno foi obedecendo-o, sentindo-se ser invadido devagar. Fechou os olhos e novamente permitiu-se gemer. Aiolia não era nada pequeno, afinal.

O loiro apenas observou a beleza do outro quando ficava com aquela expressão num misto de dor e prazer. Ficou massageando o membro dele, esperando o espanhol se acostumar com a invasão antes de ver Aiolia agarrar-lhe a nádega e subi-lo um tanto.

- Vem Olos... – o ruivo passou a língua nos lábios, de antecipação, vendo o irmão se aproximar.

Aiolos foi se posicionando, sentado na banheira também, com as pernas por cima das do irmão e então levou a ponta de seu membro até a entrada do moreno, forçando lentamente nele. Céus, ele era apertado demais, ainda mais com o irmão já alojado nele daquele jeito. Ouviu-o gritar quando a cabeça já havia entrado e então ajudou Aiolia para que parassem um tanto. Tinha que ser aos poucos, sabia.

Shura agarrou-se um tanto mais ao pescoço de Aiolos, os olhos fechados, a respiração ofegante. Céus, aquilo doía, muito, mas não podia negar que queria muito ter os dois irmãos dentro de si. Sentiu o loiro tentando novamente, mas estava apertado demais. Com um impulso mais forte, Aiolos entrou até a metade dentro de si, de uma só vez, o que fez o moreno gritar uma vez mais.

Aiolia tocava o membro de Shura, estocando-o, beijava-lhe a nuca, os ombros e tentava de toda forma distraí-lo daquela dor. Sabia que estava sendo difícil, mesmo para Shura que era sempre tão forte. Já Aiolos, pediu um tanto de desculpas por aquela invasão brusca e beijou os lábios no moreno.

- Tive uma idéia... – o ruivo sussurrou, chamando a atenção dos dois amantes. – Olos, vamos começar a nos mover... Aos poucos assim, acho que vai... Cedendo...

- Não sei... Olia... Não quero machucar...

- Faça isso, Aiolos... – Shura interrompeu o outro. – Tudo... Bem... Eu quero.

- Tem... Certeza, Shura? – o loiro perguntou, um tanto hesitante.

- Sim, vamos. – apoiando-se no mais velho, Shura foi sentindo-os começar a se mover dentro de si. Os gemidos escapavam-lhe dos lábios, mesmo sem intenção. Fechou os olhos e tentou aproveitar aquilo.

Demorou ainda um tempo, até que Aiolos percebeu que os gemidos de Shura já não eram tão doloridos e novamente forçou-se contra ele, tocando-o bem fundo e o viu curvar a coluna, jogando a cabeça para trás, no ombro do irmão e sorriu. Iam se movendo assim, em harmonia, e mais uma vez beijou o moreno, de forma apaixonada.

Shura sentia que aos poucos ia se acostumando com aquela invasão abrupta. Soltava alguns gemidos abafados pelo beijo de Aiolos e pouco a pouco, parecia que o prazer estava chegando. Não havia percebido algumas pequenas lagrimas de dor no canto de seus olhos, mas não importava. Queria apenas sentir os dois dentro de si, senti-los o tomando. Queria mostrar que era deles, dos dois!

Quando o interior do espanhol finalmente cedeu, os dois irmãos passaram a aumentar o ritmo enquanto Aiolos manipulava o moreno na mesma intensidade. Partiu os lábios dos de Shura e soltou gemidos prazerosos, os olhos fechados para sentir mais aquele aperto tão delicioso. Ah, céus... queria fazer aquilo muitas e muitas vezes.

O moreno arranhou as costas de Aiolos, forte, e lhe deu um chupão no pescoço, deixando uma marca arroxeada ali. O desejo ia tomando os três e, de forma arrebatadora, o tesão e toda aquela excitação os enlouquecia aos poucos. Logo, nenhum dos irmãos tinha mais controle de seus corpos, de suas ações e deixaram-se apenas domar o latino, os gemidos aumentando de tom.

Shura também não precisava mais de cuidados. Já estava bom daquele jeito. E os dois ainda tocavam repetidamente o feixe de nervos dentro de si, o enlouquecendo ainda mais. Podia sentir os choques de prazer na base de sua coluna, aos poucos subindo e sabia que não demoraria muito mais. Foi o primeiro a chegar ao clímax, chamando o nome dos dois bem alto, instintivamente esmagando-os com seu interior.

Aiolos e Aiolia não agüentaram tanta pressão. Gozaram juntos, inundando o reto do moreno, e depois o abraçando de forma carinhosa. Era o melhor orgasmo de todas as suas vidas. Ambos, loiro e ruivo, saíram de dentro de seu amado espanhol com cuidado, e ainda ofegantes, abraçaram-se, com amor e carinho que sentiam um pelo outro.

Viram Shura meio acabado e sorriram. Agora era hora de cuidar de seu espanhol. Logo começaram a banhá-lo e o recompensariam por aquele sacrifício.

* * *

Shaka abriu a porta de seu apartamento e sentiu que tinha algo estranho. Não lembrara de ter deixado a luz da cozinha acesa. Foi caminhando lentamente e sorriu ao ouvir um barulho enorme de pratarias caindo no chão. _"Sempre estabanado"_ – pensou colocando a mão na testa e balançando em sinal de reprovação. Seguiu um cheiro delicioso. _"Desde quando ele cozinha?"_. Escorou-se na porta da cozinha e ficou a observar um homem arrumar a mesa para... 3 lugares? Franziu o cenho não entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo e tossiu baixinho para que percebesse sua presença.

- Oi, querido! – o homem de longos fios azuis lhe sorriu docemente indo em sua direção para abraçá-lo, porém Shaka se desvencilhou do abraço.

- Você trouxe um convidado? – perguntou o loiro curioso e ao mesmo tempo enciumado, porém antes que o amante pudesse responder um outro homem surgiu atrás de si, assustando-o.

- Oi. – disse sorrindo, mas não obteve resposta.

Shaka ficou paralisado, em choque observando as feições daquele homem. Ficou olhando para ele e depois olhou para seu amante. Voltou a olhar para ele e finalmente esboçou um lindo sorriso.

- Grande Zeus! Vocês são mesmo iguaizinhos. – falou sorrindo para o amante e depois cumprimentando o outro homem.

- Muito prazer. Eu sou o Shaka. – estendeu a mão ao rapaz.

- O prazer é todo meu. Eu sou o Kanon, irmão gêmeo de Saga. Ele me falou muito de você. Finalmente nos conhecemos.

- É. – disse sorrindo, ainda não acreditando que poderiam existir dois irmãos tão iguais. – Ele também me falou muito de você, mas ainda assim estou chocado.

Saga abraçou o loiro por trás e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço.

- Bom, agora que se conhecem, podemos comer? Estou faminto. – disse isso fazendo os outros dois rirem e o acompanhar até a cozinha.

Shaka sentou-se à mesa, maravilhado. Depois de tanto tempo finalmente o irmão gêmeo de seu amado Saga estava à sua frente, tão lindo quanto o outro. Não sabia contar quantas noites sonhara em ter os dois em sua cama, o possuindo. Não fazia idéia do quanto fantasiara uma noite de amor com os dois, o quanto desejava ter dois homens lhe dando prazer. Seria maravilhoso, perfeito. A mais pura luxuria, o mais profundo prazer. Aquela noite prometia. Seria a noite mais feliz da vida de Shaka.

* * *

Milo ainda estava um pouco acanhado. Por mais que Kamus lhe dissera para ficar a vontade e sentir-se em casa, o grego não estava acostumado a lugares tão refinados. Deixara suas coisas empilhadas em um canto do quarto que o delegado lhe oferecera. Sentou-se na cama provando a maciez do colchão. Depois se jogou de costas e seus olhos se fecharam tamanho cansaço, mas não se deixou dominar pelo sono.

Levantou-se novamente e abriu uma das caixas para pegar uma toalha e uma roupa para dormir, saindo do quarto. _"Zeus, e agora? Onde será o banheiro?"_ - pensou olhando para o corredor com quatro portas. Não seria difícil achá-lo. Só não queria incomodar o ruivo.

Abriu a primeira porta fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e deparou-se com um pequeno escritório, com uma escrivaninha e um computador em cima desta, e estantes contendo uma quantidade espetacular de livros. Milo nunca tinha visto tantos, afinal o loiro nunca estivera em uma biblioteca. Ficou fascinado com a organização de Kamus. Tudo muito bem limpo e arrumado.

Mas, voltou-se para o que tinha que fazer e fechou a porta, abrindo a que dava de frente para o escritório. _"Achei!"_. Entrou no banheiro encantado com aquele lugar. Era tudo muito branco. O piso, as paredes, a pia e... _"AAAHHH! UMA BANHEIRA!"_ Milo não acreditou. Sempre quis tomar banho em uma banheira. E aquela ali mais parecia uma piscina de tão grande. Teria que aproveitar aquela chance que poderia ser a única de sua vida. _"Nunca se sabe o que acontecerá amanhã"_. Tirou rapidamente a roupa, jogando-a num canto e ficou procurando os famosos sais de banho, olhando ao redor. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta se abriu bruscamente.

- Milo? Ah... hum... desculpe! – disse Kamus totalmente sem graça, dando logo um jeito de fechar a porta. – Não sabia que estava aí. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar...

- Na verdade eu preciso sim. – disse Milo abrindo a porta sorrindo. – Pode me ajudar com isso? – apontou para a banheira.

Kamus mantinha seu rosto virado para o outro lado, para que o outro não descobrisse que era um tarado. Milo estava nu na sua frente, sem ao menos se importar, como se ele não estivesse ali. _"Quanta inocência, Meu Zeus"_ – pensou o ruivo caminhando até a banheira, ainda muito corado. Ligou a torneira e deixou encher enquanto pegava alguns frascos de sais de banho e perfumes aromáticos, colocando um pouquinho lá dentro, sendo observado por um Milo muito curioso.

- Vai fazer espuma? – perguntou Milo como se fosse uma criança querendo um brinquedo.

- Er... vai sim. – respondeu o francês fechando a torneira sem ao menos encarar o outro. – Fique a vontade. – disse saindo finalmente do banheiro e fechando a porta.

Kamus encostou-se na porta com as mãos à boca. _"Como alguém assim pode ter tido tão cruel destino?"_. Ainda não se conformava da inocência de Milo. Como alguém que tinha tal profissão poderia ser daquela maneira? Tão simples e puro. O ruivo suou frio ao perceber que a imagem de Milo nu olhando para ele com aqueles olhos azuis inocentes vinha a todo o momento em sua mente. Engoliu seco. Sua mente estava pregando lhe estava pregando peças. _"O que é isso? Só posso estar ficando louco."_ – pensou andando de volta para seu quarto. Fechou a porta e se trancou lá dentro. Tentaria dormir o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Kamus acordara mais cedo do que de costume. Não conseguira dormir muito bem noite passada, não conseguia tirar a imagem de Milo nu e inocente de sua mente. Caminhou pelo corredor pé por pé para não fazer barulho e acordar seu hóspede, no entanto teve uma agradável surpresa ao chegar na cozinha.

Em cima da mesa havia uma bandeja média com um pão italiano e outra com sonhos, ao lado uma jarra com suco de laranja, outra com leite com chocolate e um potinho de geléia. Tudo muito bem organizado. Ficou parado na porta, olhando para aquela mesa. _"Não acredito que o garoto acordou antes de mim e preparou isso tudo"_. Caminhou até o corredor e entrou no quarto de hóspedes sem ao menos bater e pedir permissão.

- Milo! Foi você quem... – estancou ao ver uma cena que jamais imaginara ver. O grego estava sentado na cama com as pernas cruzadas, vestindo apenas uma camiseta branca com um piu-piu enorme desenhado na frente e aparentemente lendo um livro.

- Bom Dia! – disse Milo oferecendo ao delegado o seu melhor sorriso. – Dormiu bem?

- Bem... Eu... Hum... Sim... – Kamus estava transtornado com tamanha beleza. E a inocência daquele ali era o que o fazia se sentir mais atraído. – E você?

- Nunca dormi tão bem. – sorriu novamente fazendo o ruivo sentir as faces de seu rosto arderem. – Ah, a sua cama é tão macia... – deixou-se cair de costas no colchão, fazendo com que a camiseta subisse mostrando um pedaço razoável de sua cueca. Kamus desviou o olhar no mesmo instante.

- É... Ah... O que você estava lendo? – perguntou curioso observando Milo voltar a se sentar novamente. As feições do grego se tornaram um pouco sérias e tristes. Fechou o livro e o estendeu à Kamus.

- Eu o peguei no seu escritório. Me desculpe.

- Ora, pode pegar quantos e quando quiser. – respondeu ruborizado ao reparar nas firmes e grossas coxas do outro. – Astrologia? – indagou reparando na capa do livro. – Está gostando da história? – sorriu sem graça tentando manter o olhar firme no rosto do grego, mas mesmo assim, aquela beleza o desconcertava. Era estonteante.

- Eu... Só estava... – Milo olhou para o chão como que tentando encontrar uma pedrinha por ali. – só estava vendo os desenhos... – corou – Eu não... Sei ler... – falou com voz triste, fazendo Kamus sentir um nó na garganta.

- Você não sabe ler? – perguntou o delegado, indignado.

- Eu... Nunca fui à escola... – murmurou baixinho tentando controlar as lágrimas que queriam formar-se no canto dos olhos. Fungou rapidamente e sorriu para o outro, tentando disfarçar mudando de assunto rapidamente. – Já comeu? – perguntou enquanto colocava o livro em cima do criado, já que Kamus tinha lhe dado permissão para "ler". – Eu tomei a liberdade de mexer na sua cozinha... – falou com voz receosa – e eu preparei...

- Tudo bem! Ainda não comi, mas adorei! Obrigado! – interrompeu ainda transtornado com a revelação de Milo. Como ainda poderiam existir pessoas que nunca foram à escola, em uma época de tamanha modernização? Ainda mais em um país como a Grécia?

Foi andando até a cozinha sendo acompanhado de Milo. Os dois sentaram em silêncio. Milo porque não queria incomodar e Kamus porque estava pensando em uma maneira de ajudar o rapaz. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não reparara que as horas haviam se passado rápido. Olhou para o relógio e deu um pulo da cadeira.

- Droga! Estou atrasado! – saiu correndo para o quarto para se trocar, mas não fechou a porta sem prevenir o grego. – Vista-se rápido! Você vai comigo!

Milo permaneceu por alguns segundos processando aquela informação. Havia ouvido bem? Ele iria para a delegacia? Sorriu ao lembrar que Kamus havia lhe prometido um emprego se ele os ajudasse a pegar o tal bandido. Entrou correndo no quarto e em alguns minutos estava vestido. Voltou-se para a sala e se deparou com um francês andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro, olhando milhares de vezes por segundo no relógio.

- Estou pronto! – falou sorrindo, mas logo seu sorriso se apagou ao ver os olhos arregalados do outro sobre si. – O que foi? Algo errado?

- O que? Você está pensando em sair comigo desse jeito? – gritou um francês furioso.

- Mas... Mas... – os olhinhos de Milo se encheram de lágrimas. – É a minha melhor roupa.

Kamus olhou para Milo encabulado agora. Que tipo de roupa era aquela? O grego vestia uma camisa preta sem mangas completamente transparente, uma calça jeans super apertada, além de coturnos pretos todos desamarrados. Se aquela era a melhor roupa de Milo não queria imaginar como eram as outras. Suspirou fundo. Já estava atrasado mesmo, por que não atrasar mais um pouco?

- Vem, acho que as minhas roupas devem te servir. Por certo, temos as mesmas medidas. – Pegou Milo pelo braço e o levou até seu quarto. Abriu seu enorme guarda roupa e tirou uma camisa social branca e uma calça azul marinho. Depois lhe entregou um sapato bico fino preto. – Acho que este deve servir. Experimente.

Milo tirou a roupa que vestia e pegou as que o outro lhe oferecia. O delegado corou ao ver o garoto só de cuecas e deu logo um jeito de sair do quarto.

- Ei, aonde você vai? – gritou um Milo quase desesperado.

- Oras, eu estou saindo para você poder se trocar.

- Mas eu não sei vestir isso... – falou Milo um tanto que enrolado com os botões da camisa. O francês balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi até o rapaz, abotoando a camisa para ele e depois ajeitando a calça. O delegado tinha noção que aquele estilo de roupa não combinava muito com Milo. O deixava muito formal. Desabotoou as mangas da camisa e dobrou três vezes.

- Pronto! Ficou melhor agora. Calce os sapatos e vamos andando. – falou saindo do quarto indo em direção à sala, pegando as chaves do carro. Milo obedeceu e o acompanhou até o estacionamento e entraram veículo em silêncio.

O grego se corroia de vontade de ficar conversando qualquer coisa, mas parece que com aquele ali seria difícil. Nunca vira alguém tão sério em toda a sua miserável vida. _"O coitado deve ter muitos problemas e deve ser muito infeliz também"._ Abaixou a cabeça, pensativo enquanto estavam parados em um engarrafamento. Escutou Kamus resmungar um "era só o que me faltava" e se entristeceu imaginando se ele seria um problema para o francês.

* * *

Na delegacia...

Kamus, Milo e os policiais do esquadrão especial estavam discutindo os últimos retoques do plano que seria executado naquela noite. Milo escutava com atenção todas as recomendações dadas e já estava a par de tudo. O francês preferiu não incomodar o grego muito com os fatos, pois não queria que este ficasse nervoso, muito menos que desistisse. Nada podia dar errado. Era a única chance que tinham.

Logo arrumou uma maneira de tirar o rapaz dali e levá-lo para sua sala, longe dos seus amigos malucos. Na sala de reuniões, Shura, Aiolia, Aiolos e Aldebaran ainda conversavam.

- Gostei do garoto. – retrucou Aiolos. – Ele parece ser um dos nossos. Corajoso e determinado.

- Apesar de inocente. – interrompeu Aiolia. – Eu aposto 50 paus que o Kamus vai comer o rabo daquele puto.

Aldebaran gargalhou.

- Mas com toda a inocência do garoto? Não acho que Kamus seria capaz de tanto... – o grandão olhou para Aiolia desconfiado e depois deu um soco na mesa. – Eu aposto 100 paus que ele não vai ter coragem... E Shura, sente pelo amor de Zeus. Desde que chegou que você está aí em pé nessa maldita porta. Está me dando agonia.

- Pois eu aposto o dobro de que Kamus logo vai é se apaixonar pelo putinho. – desafiou Shura fazendo com que todos olhassem incrédulos para ele. – Quem dá mais?... – depois falou bem baixinho entre os dentes olhando para Aldebaran transtornado e corando um pouco. – Não dá pra sentar...

- PUTA QUE PARIU – gritou Aiolos. – Será que o rapaz agarra aquele coração de gelo?

- Pois eu duvido. – murmurou Aiolia. – O Kamus nunca se apaixonou por ninguém. E nunca vai se apaixonar. Esqueceram que ele não tem sentimentos, é frio e calculista? Aposto 500 pratas que ele vai só usar o garoto e depois jogar fora como ele sempre faz com todos que ele se envolve. NÃO! – continuou batendo forte na mesa. – Aposto mil pratas! O Kamus é incapaz de se apaixonar! – disse lembrando-se de todos os casos que aquele francês já teve, até mesmo ele, seu irmão e Shura já haviam caído na rede daquele francês. Mas ninguém conseguira fisgar seu coração.

Apostas feitas. Todos agora permaneceram em silêncio, porém ansiosos para ver o desfecho da história. Aiolos foi o primeiro a se levantar... Bem Shura já estava de pé. E saiu correndo da sala.

- Eu vou lá espionar. – falou enquanto saía do salão.

- Ei, espere por nós! – gritaram todos saindo correndo atrás dele.

* * *

Na sala do delegado...

Kamus ainda estava perplexo com a revelação que Milo lhe fizera pela manhã. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia seu coração apertado. Não era pena, mas era uma vontade enorme de ampará-lo e protegê-lo. E era tão bom ficar ao lado dele. Tantos problemas, e tão sorridente. E como ele conseguia manter-se tão calmo, sabendo que mais à noite estaria à mercê de um bandido perigoso? Poderia acontecer o pior, não só ser estuprado, mas poderia até mesmo morrer nas mãos daquele homem se algo errado acontecesse. Não. Não permitiria isso... Não com Milo. Ele ainda era uma criança e que precisava ter sua vida de volta, uma vida que lhe foi tirada desde que nascera.

Respirou fundo e sem saber direito a razão, resolveu ajudar aquele pobre garoto. Não poderia deixá-lo retornar para aquela vida. Olhou para o rapaz que observava todos os cantos de sua sala bastante curioso e mantinha um olhar encantador. Parecia que seus olhos brilhavam ao ver os quadros de prevês que havia ganhado quando ainda era do exército.

- Milo... – chamou fascinado. – Sente-se aqui. – falou apontado para uma das poltronas em frente à sua mesa.

- Sim? – sorriu o rapaz se sentando, curioso.

- Olha, Milo, pelo amor de Zeus. Quando você estiver com o cara, por favor, não se precipite. E não demonstre muita calma porque isso só vai enfurecê-lo.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu sorridente. – Não se preocupe. Eu vou fazer tudo direitinho.

- Eu não estou preocupado... É que... – neste momento ouviram-se batidas na porta. – Entre! – o delegado falou em tom autoritário.

- Kamus, eu trouxe os microfones. – Aiolos foi entrando na sala. – Shura está checando a unidade móvel e Aldebaran e Aiolia estão preparando as armas.

- Ótimo! Farei uma revisão de tudo mais tarde. – disse seriamente.

- Revisão? Acha mesmo necessário? – perguntou Aiolos curioso e espantado. – Acho que você está se preocupando demais, Kamus. Não confia nos seus homens? Relaxa, cara, vai dar tudo certo. O bandido estará em nossas mãos antes do tempo previsto.

- Assim espero, Aiolos... – o francês suspirou levantando-se de sua mesa. – Vou levar Milo para casa. Mu vai cuidar dele. – virou-se para Milo – Vamos!

- O Mu? – o policial pareceu espantado com a revelação.

- Sim, Aiolos... – respondeu Kamus com descrença. – O Mu! Agora se me dá licença. Eu tenho que levar o Milo pra casa.

Assim que Kamus saiu, Aiolos foi correndo contar a novidade para seus amigos. Passou por Aiolia e Aldebaran no depósito de armas e foi logo gritando.

- Ei, pessoal. Vocês não sabem da maior! – falou ofegante enquanto Aldebaran arregalava os olhos, doido para saber.

- O que? – perguntou o grandão sem disfarçar a curiosidade, enquanto Aiolia o olhava interrogativo.

- O Kamus chamou o Mu!

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????? – gritaram os dois incrédulos.

- Aquele francês enlouqueceu? Ele só chama o Mu em casos extremos. – disse Aiolia que sem perceber deixou uma faca que estava limpando cair em cima do pé de Aldebaran, tamanho era seu espanto.

- Só pode estar maluco. Não era para tanto. – Aldebaran nem percebera que a faca estava com a ponta fincada no seu coturno direito. A sorte era que ele era de bico de aço, senão seu pé já estaria furado naquela hora e ele nem perceberia.

- Eu também não estou acreditando. – Aiolos caiu exausto no chão. – Será que ele não confia em nós? Acha que não vamos cumprir essa missão sozinhos ou o que? Não precisava ter chamado o Mu e...

- O QUE??? O KAMUS CHAMOU O MU??? – gritou um Shura espantado que havia acabado de entrar despercebidamente no depósito. Todos os outros suspiraram sem dizer nenhuma palavra, fazendo Shura entender um "sim" como resposta.

O que Kamus estava pensando afinal? Por que toda aquela preocupação? Não era uma missão de tanto risco afinal. Já tiveram missões mais difíceis sem precisar da ajuda de Mu. Permaneceram pensativos por alguns instantes, tentando entender a mente do delegado, mas por mais que tentassem, não conseguiam entender.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da Autora:**__ É, acabei fazendo o lemon do trio parada dura (e põe dura nisso genteeeee). E ainda tem o caso do misterioso Mu... Estão curiosos? *risada maléfica* Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Agradecimentos à P-Shurete, Belle 26, Suellen (querida, sobre o Shura ser superdotado... eu estava falando com relação ao TAMANHO do dote dele :D. Espero que tenha gostado da cena mais do que hot uhuhuhu), Danmidera, Kakau (não invada a minha casa, por favor o.o), cle (não me mateeeee) e à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. pelo carinho, atenção e paciência. Muito obrigada a todos por lerem e espero que os meus dedinhos fiquem bem animados para continuar atualizando rápido. Beijos da tia Muk \o/_


	4. Chapter 4

**No Use For a Love**

**1ª Temporada**

**By Mukuroo**

* * *

_Este fic foi escrita por mim no ano de 2004 (eu acho ao menos, faz tanto tempo que nem lembro mais!). Talvez ela possa ter algumas diferenças porque fiz uma nova revisão e estarei republicando aos poucos, em capítulos. E dessa vez, com um fim em vista. Agradecimentos antecipados à Ariadna que muito me incentivou a re-iniciar este projeto. Conteúdo Yaoi/Lemon. Saint Seiya não me pertence._

* * *

**IV**

Kamus parou o carro em frente a seu prédio e caminhou até uma estranha figura que permanecia encostada no muro. Um homem alto, vestindo um sobretudo marrom escuro de pele de urso e uma bota da mesma cor com cadarços na frente. O homem de longos cabelos roxos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo preso por três ligas desencostou do muro e cumprimentou o delegado. Miro observou atentamente o porte daquele homem, encantado com tamanha beleza. Observou como os dois sinais em sua testa o deixavam com um ar exótico, muito mais que a pintinha que seu amigo Shaka tinha entre os olhos. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um francês nervoso tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Terra chamando Milo! – o ruivo gritou nos ouvidos do grego.

O loiro soltou um curto grito de susto, olhando o delegado com os dois olhos arregalados. – O que foi? – colocou a mão no peito. – Quase me matou de susto...

- Susto? Faz um tempão que eu estou aqui tentando te apresentar o Mu. – olhou sério para ele, soltando um suspiro. – Este é o Mu, o detetive particular do Departamento de Polícia de Athenas. – virou-se para o homem. – E este é o Milo. O rapaz que eu lhe falei.

O rapaz de longas madeixas de cor violeta olhou Milo de cima em baixo, quase o comendo com os olhos. Reparou que também era observado e assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, Mu passou a língua pelos lábios em sinal de provocação o que fez o loiro engolir em seco, mas estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- É um prazer!

- O "prazer"... – demorou um pouco mais, a face ficando afogueada de desejo. – É todo... meu!

Milo olhou para Kamus com uma expressão de dúvida. Que tipo de homem era aquele ali na sua frente? Acabou por ficar admirando-o, achando-o lindo de morrer.

O francês então respirou fundo, um tanto que indignado, caminhando para dentro do prédio, em um pedido mudo para que o seguissem. Sabia como Mu era fogoso, mas não precisava ficar dando em cima de SEU hóspede tão descaradamente. Parou por um instante, virando-se para o grego e entregando-lhe a chave.

- Pode ir na frente, Milo! Eu preciso ainda resolver algumas coisinhas pendentes com o Mu. – disse, notando os dois um tanto que confusos. Mas o garoto acabou por pegar as chaves das mãos do delegado e o obedeceu.

- Eu pensei que tivéssemos resolvido tudo! – exclamou Mu sem entender muito bem aquela reação de Kamus.

- Eu também pensei! – disse com um olhar de dar medo. Mu até se afastou um pouco ao perceber a expressão do amigo, com medo de ser congelado por aquele olhar frio.

- O que foi? Que cara é essa?

- Mu... – Kamus foi chegando bem perto de Mu, que se afastava dele a passos largos. – Se você encostar um dedo, em um fio de cabelo do Milo... – O ruivo falava de forma tão fria e séria que Mu chegou até a parede, vendo-se sem saída. – Eu te mato, está me entendendo? – colocou os dois braços na parede, um de cada lado do rosto de Mu que o olhava pervertidamente, mandando-lhe um beijo no ar e piscando o olho para o francês, o que deixou o francês bem mais indignado. – E não pense que será de tesão! – Kamus se recompôs, virando-se de costas e indo em direção a seu apartamento, sendo posteriormente acompanhado por Mu. Girou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e...

- Kamus! – o ruivo foi derrubado por alguém que lhe enchia de beijos, sem ao menos deixá-lo se mexer direito.

- Socorro! Estou sendo atacado! – falou encabulado, já imaginando quem era a única pessoa capaz de lhe cumprimentar assim. Mu que estava por perto tirou aquele tarado de cima dele, que o olhou sorridente.

- Olá, Kamus! Quanto tempo! – O homem lhe sorriu enquanto Milo arregalou os olhos.

- Não sabia que vocês se conheciam... – O grego loiro ficou batendo os dedos um no outro, um tanto que envergonhado com a cena e, sem saber o porque, sentiu uma certa raiva invadir-lhe. _"Isso é coisa de se fazer com o Kamus? Ainda bem que se conhecem, se não eu ia morrer de vergonha. O Afrodite só me apronta. Que raiva!"._

- É claro que nos conhecemos. – Afrodite pulou no pescoço de Kamus o abraçando de novo enquanto Milo virava o rosto para o lado, vermelho de vergonha e de raiva.

- O que... – Kamus tentava falar enquanto tentava tirar Afrodite de cima de si. – ...está fazendo... – olhou suplicante para Mu ao seu lado, querendo pedir-lhe ajuda com aquele carrapato. – ...no meu apartamento?

- O Shaka ainda tinha a chave que você deu para ele quando eram amantes. – falou finalmente se soltando do pescoço do ruivo e dando-lhe um selinho. – Como está?

- Sha-Shaka? Ele está aqui? – tentou olhar para dentro do apartamento em vão, pois Afrodite estava tão grudado nele que não o deixava se mover.

- Estou... – ouviu uma voz lânguida em seu ouvido. - ... bem atrás de você. – Shaka colou o corpo no do delegado e passou a língua sensualmente na orelha do francês, fazendo-o morder os lábios inferiores para não gemer. Não estava conseguindo se livrar daqueles dois, e para completar, Mu que não conhecia Shaka nem Afrodite percebeu que aqueles ali eram uns putos de uns pervertidos. Não podia deixar que eles fossem mais tarados do que ele. Chegou bem pertinho de Kamus e deu uma mordidinha em seu pescoço provocando-o ao extremo.

- Agora chega! – uma voz ecoou por todo corredor. Kamus elevou o tom de voz apenas um tanto, porém o suficiente para deixar todos ali com medo. O ruivo estava vermelho de raiva, e acabou por afastar finalmente aqueles três de si.

- Desculpe, Kamus... – falou Mu entrando no apartamento. – Quem mandou ser tão gostoso? – sentou-se no sofá dando uma piscadinha indiscreta para o delegado.

- E quem ter esse poder de ter quem você quiser... – Afrodite provocou dando um apertão na bunda de Kamus e entrando também, sentando-se ao lado de Mu, mandando um beijo para o francês.

- E quem mandou ser tão sexy? – murmurou Shaka passando um dedo em cima da ereção despontada de aquário, provocando-o, depois indo se sentar ao lado dos outros.

Kamus ficou paralisado na porta de seu apartamento. "Estou ferrado" pensou engolindo seco. Tão logo se lembrou de Milo e o procurou por todos os cantos da sala, não o encontrando, ficou extremamente preocupado. Correu em direção ao quarto de Milo e bateu na porta, verificando se este estava ali, mas não obteve resposta e abriu logo a porta, encontrando um Milo sentado encolhido em cima da cama, lendo o livro que havia deixado em cima do criado-mudo.

- Graças a Zeus. – Kamus suspirou aliviado.

- O que foi? – o grego levantou a cabeça, olhando profundamente nos olhos do francês, deixando-o por alguns segundos hipnotizado. O delegado caminhou até ele lentamente e se sentou ao seu lado, na cama. – Você não acha que eu ia ficar lá na sala vendo aquela pouco vergonha, acha?

- Milo... presta atenção. – Kamus suspirou fundo. – Eu preciso voltar para a delegacia agora. Mu é um de nossos melhores homens e já está a par de tudo. Ele irá prepará-lo para a missão. Te ajudará em todos os detalhes necessários, desde a roupa que vestir até o último microfone que será colocado nelas. Faça tudo o que ele disser, ta bom? – disse acariciando involuntariamente o rosto do jovem com os nós dos dedos.

- Sim. – respondeu o outro oferecendo-lhe um triste sorriso, diferente de todos os outros que Kamus já vira. O francês estranhou aquela atitude. Por Milo estaria triste? Será que ele estava nervoso? Preocupado? Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver aquela expressão no belo rosto do rapaz. Não queria ver Milo triste. Doía em seu peito. "Dói...? Desde quando eu tenho esses sentimentos?" E a cada momento ao lado do grego, Kamus se sentia mais confuso. Milhares de sentimentos estranhos lhe invadiam o corpo. Desde quando se preocupava com alguém? Sempre fora um homem sem sentimentos, preocupado somente com o trabalho. Dever e obrigação eram sua prioridade e agora se via protegendo um homem que mal conhecera, que mal sabe de onde vem. Não estava sendo nem um pouco racional. Não podia deixar-se levar por emoções, mas estava praticamente impossível. Milo o fazia agir assim. Mas como? Desde quando havia se tornado tão vulnerável? Tão fraco?

- Milo... o que foi? Por que está triste? – Kamus perguntou sem perceber. – "Droga! O que eu estou fazendo? Era só deixar o garoto com o Mu e ir embora, mas não estou conseguindo. Eu quero ficar aqui com ele. Eu quero protegê-lo!".

- Não é nada... eu... – olhou os preocupados olhos azuis. - ... não sei porque fiquei assim. Eu... apenas... fiquei! Me... descul...pe! Eu sei que eu não... posso ficar assim... eu preciso estar bem para a missão e... eu não quero... não quero decepcionar vocês eu só... estou assim porque... eu... – não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Apenas engoliu o choro e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos.

Kamus fez menção de abraçá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Desde quando ficava por aí abraçando as pessoas? Olhou novamente para Milo. E sentiu que o tinha visto soluçar. Piscou os olhos fortemente, talvez tenha sido somente impressão. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e pegá-lo no colo, mas conteve-se. "Kamus você está louco? Desde quando age por impulso?" Olhou novamente para Milo e ouviu pequenos soluços saltando daquele frágil corpo. "Droga! O que é isso que eu estou sentindo?". Colocou a mão na testa se achando um louco, mas ao ouvir um soluço mais alto não conseguiu se controlar. "Foda-se. Ele precisa de consolo". Num impulso, Kamus abraçou o grego que ficou paralisado por um momento, mas rapidamente correspondeu aconchegando-se ao corpo do outro.

- Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinho! Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho! – choramingou Milo.

- Você não está mais sozinho!! – falou Kamus sentindo o grego se desfazer do abraço e olhar para ele confuso. – Er... quer dizer... – corou. – eu... – mas antes que o francês pudesse dizer algo em sua defesa, foram-se ouvidas tosses, espirros, bocejos e arranhões de garganta. Kamus olhou para os três homens que demonstravam sorrisos cínicos na face. Sinal de que estavam zoando dele. "Por que eu disse isso?" Levantou-se com as faces rubras e sem encarar Milo deu uma última advertência.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode pedir ao Mu. – disse saindo do quarto tentando tapar seu rosto corado dos amigos.

- Então, o coração de gelo finalmente está derretendo... – comentou Afrodite bem baixinho nos ouvidos do Shaka enquanto viam Kamus cochichar algumas coisas com o homem de cabelos roxos e logo depois sair apressadamente do apartamento bastante indignado.

Afrodite foi caminhando até a cama onde Milo permanecia sentado e deu um selinho de leve naqueles lábios vermelhos, depois ficou afagando os cabelos de seu amigo. Shaka achou melhor deixar aqueles ali sozinhos, afinal a tempos que não se viam e precisavam conversar. Sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do misterioso homem que lia uma revista, entretido na leitura. O loiro estralou os dedos nervosamente e tentou puxar um assunto qualquer com aquele rapaz de beleza tão exótica quanto a sua.

- Então você é o famoso Mu...

Mu desviou os olhos da revista para encarar o indiano.

- Parece que não fomos apresentados. Kamus deve ter esquecido. Sim eu sou Mu. – levantou-se com a mão suspensa para cumprimentar o loiro. – Muito... prazer... – disse provocante fazendo Shaka sorrir encabulado.

- Gostei de você. É uma pena que eu já tenha um dono... – "Ou seriam dois?" – Completou em pensamento antes de voltar a atenção para o outro novamente. – Se não fosse isso eu já tinha tirado toda essa sua roupa e feito você me chupar todo com essa sua boca provocante e depois eu ia fazer você implorar para ser fodido como um louco.

- Ah, eu adoraria. Tem certeza que não quer? Não acho que seu... dono... ficaria sabendo. – disse passando a língua pelos lábios numa provocação que fez Shaka bambear as pernas.

- Bem que eu queria... – agarrou Mu pela gola do sobretudo e o chegou mais perto, fazendo as duas bocas quase colarem. Um sentindo a respiração quente do outro. – ...ver você gritar pra mim! – passou a língua pelos lábios do outro, numa carícia sensual, depois o largou. – Mas não posso! – sorriu cinicamente para o outro.

- Tudo bem então. – Mu deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar no sofá, pegando a revista. – Você não sabe o que está perdendo. – apontou discretamente para o próprio sexo que estava rígido e despontava por debaixo de sua roupa. Shaka arregalou os olhos ao perceber que aquele ali era bem grande e sentiu ímpetos de rasgar as vestes daquele homem logo e chupa-lo bem devagarzinho, torturando aquele ser que deveria ser um puto de um gostoso e ver todas as expressões de desespero naquele rosto angelical. Engoliu seco, respirou fundo e sentou-se no outro sofá, bem longe daquela tentação em pessoa.

- Seu amigo topa? – perguntou Mu dando uma piscadela para o loiro que riu em resposta.

- É claro! Mas ele é bem caro. – Shaka piscou de volta.

- Sei... sei... Isso não será problemas.

Shaka sorriu e tentou mudar de assunto, antes que não conseguisse resistir à sedução daquele ser magnífico. Logo aqueles dois conversavam como se conhecessem a muito tempo.

* * *

_No quarto..._

Afrodite que tentara animar Milo já estava vendo os resultados. O rapaz já estava sorrindo e conversava descontraído como sempre fora. Os dois eram amigos de infância, criados juntos. Afrodite era filho de uma das meretrizes do bordel no qual fora abandonado, e tinham praticamente a mesma idade. Eram melhores amigos um do outro e se amavam como irmãos, apesar de que, às vezes ainda trocavam experiências práticas de trabalho.

- E como está a mãe? – perguntou Milo afobado para saber notícias da "família".

- Ahaha! A velha ainda está dando no couro, mas hoje em dia os nossos clientes não estão muito interessados em programas com o sexo feminino. – Afrodite sentou-se no colo de Milo e lhe deu um beijo rápido. – Você não imagina o quanto meus clientes aumentaram. Por que você não volta? Vai ser recebido com o maior prazer.

- Não, Fro! Agora eu tenho uma chance de deixar essa vida.

- Ah, claro... o delegado... – Afrodite torceu o nariz, tristonho. – Ele já foi lá no bordel uma vez... com três amigos muito gostosos. – Afrodite piscou para Milo que sorriu, mas logo se entristeceu novamente.

- Então é de lá que você conhece ele?

Percebendo o fora, Afrodite quis mudar de assunto, mas achou melhor deixar Milo colocar tudo o que sentia para fora. Isso faria bem ao seu amigo. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e subiu passando a língua por ele até chegar a orelha.

- Me conte o que está se passando com você... – mordeu o lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou baixinho. – Sabe que pode confiar em mim... – disse enquanto desabotoava a camisa do amigo. Voltou aos lábios do grego dando leves mordidas e chupadas enquanto desabotoava a camisa que Milo usava. – Desde quando usa roupas sociais? – Tirou a camisa passeando com as mãos pelo corpo do outro. – São do delegado, não é? Hum... – foi com as mãos até o botão da calça, desabotoando-o depois descendo o zíper bem devagar. – Só deixou você mais lindo do que já é. Mas infelizmente terei que tira-la. – disse levantando-se da cama e descendo a calça e a cueca lentamente passando as mãos pelas coxas do outro.

Milo não dizia nada, apenas segurava-se para não gemer alto. Sorriu para o amigo e fechou os olhos, mantendo-se largado na cama, deixando apenas que Afrodite fizesse o serviço. O rapaz de cabelos mais claros voltou a se deitar posicionando-se entre as pernas do amigo e abocanhou seu sexo, fazendo com que arqueasse um pouco as costas, mordendo os lábios. Afrodite começou a passar a língua lentamente pela extensão do sexo que já se mostrava duro e olhava Milo nos olhos.

- Me diz... – falava Afrodite enquanto chupava a cabecinha e acariciava as bolas.

- Eu queria ficar aqui... – Milo disse deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto dos olhos. - ...com o delegado.

- Por que? Você nem conhece ele direito. Não acredito que está me traindo. – abocanhou o sexo de Milo e começou a chupá-lo, enfiando na garganta o máximo que podia.

- Porque eu sinto que se eu voltar para essa vida de novo, vou morrer! – falava sem poder conter o choro. – Eu não agüento mais Afrodite! Eu não quero mais... – soluçou.

Afrodite sentiu pena do amigo. "Sempre tão sensível...". Voltou para seus lábios e o beijou carinhosamente enquanto deixava-se ser abraçado pelo outro. Resolveu terminar logo com o que havia começado. Não podia deixar o grego naquelas condições, por mais triste que ele estivesse. Agarrou a ereção do outro e começou a estocá-la bem forte. – Eu quero ser normal. – Milo agarrava-se mais ao amigo, arranhado suas costas de desespero e tesão ao mesmo tempo, até sentir o clímax chegar. Gozou finalmente nas mãos do amigo, sentindo-se mais relaxado. Abraçou Milo também, puxando-o para um beijo e colocou a cabeça do rapaz em seu peito, e ficara-lhe fazendo cafuné para acalmá-lo, do jeito que faziam quando eram crianças. Beijava-lhe os cabelos e dizia palavras carinhosas, afagando-o até que este adormecesse. "... e sempre tão inocente. Milo você não mudou nadinha!"

- Eu te amo! – sussurrou baixinho nos ouvidos do dorminhoco. – Sempre te amei... – abraçou-se mais ao corpo junto ao seu e também adormeceu com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

* * *

_Na delegacia..._

Kamus organizava os últimos detalhes para a missão. Verificou as armas, os rádios, a unidade móvel, que era um camburão com alguns aparelhos e antenas, os microfones, os coletes. Tudo o que já havia sido organizado pelo quarteto maravilha, Kamus supervisionara, verificando se tudo estava certo e não tinham esquecido nada. Olhou nervosamente no relógio que já marcava 5 horas da tarde e acertou os últimos detalhes com Aioros, Aioria, Shura e Aldebaran. O local de encontro e a posição e função de cada um.

- Mas, Kamus, eu ainda não entendo porque você chamou o Mu para essa missão. – retrucou Aioros.

- Eu chamei o Mu porque eu precisava dos quatro aqui. E o Milo tinha que ficar com alguém experiente, não? – suspirou Kamus jogando-se na cadeira, aparentemente cansado.

- E você deixou ele logo com o Mu? Bela companhia! – Aldebaran riu, debochando da cara nervosa que Kamus fizera.

- Eu sei... eu sei... Ele é tarado! Mas eu já avisei que se ele encostasse um dedo no Milo eu o matava!

- De tesão? – Shura levantou o dedo.

- Vocês estão querendo me irritar? – o ruivo grunhiu.

- Não é isso, Kamus. – Agora era Aioria quem falava. – É que como o Milo já é da profissão, né... e desde de criança ainda, deve fazer tudo muito bem. Eu queria experimentar um putinho desses algum dia e...

- Cale a boca, Aiolia. Eu não admito que você fale assim do Milo! – Kamus estreitou os olhos, murmurando aquilo com uma vez perigosa que seus companheiros de trabalho conheciam bem. – E se algum de vocês sonhar em encostar um dedo no Milo, vão se ver comigo! – o ruivo era tão controlado que dava até medo. – Passar bem! – murmurou antes de deixar a porta bater.

- É... – suspirou Shura. – Parece que eu vou ganhar uma certa aposta. – disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, provocando os outros ali dentro que quase pularam para cima daquele homem, não fosse Kamus entrar novamente na sala.

- O que estão olhando? – perguntou o delegado um tanto rabugento.

- Não... nada! – disse Aioros olhando par seu irmão sem entender nada. Aioria olhou para Shura que olhou para Aldebaran, que olhou para Aioros. Os quatro se entreolharam confusos. "Kamus é maluco! Só pode!" Era o único pensamento que lhes passava na mente naquele momento.

- Hunf! Bom mesmo! E para a informação de vocês, vocês tem apenas duas horas para se arrumarem! Teremos que chegar no local antes do Milo, que vai com o Mu até uma certa área, e depois caminhará sozinho!

Os quatro nada disseram, apenas continuavam olhando aquele doido.

- O que estão olhando? Despreguem a bunda da cadeira de uma vez, seus preguiçosos!

* * *

_No apartamento de Kamus..._

Mu arrumava os últimos detalhes das vestes que Milo usaria, verificando se não esquecera de nenhum detalhe, principalmente no pequeno anel que lhe serviria de microfone. O grego deveria estar vestido o mais normal possível, para se parecer com um rapaz comum que estaria andando nas ruas por acaso, mas que chamaria a atenção do criminoso de algum modo. Mas não poderia ser nada vulgar. Olhara Milo e pensara por alguns instantes. Precisava vestir-lhe algo que lhe acentuasse a inocência. Pediu alguns conselhos a Afrodite e Shaka que conhecia o grego muito bem. Depois de muita discussão, Mu foi até uma loja de roupas que ficava na esquina do prédio de Kamus e trouxera "a roupa perfeita".

- Você está lindo. – disse Shaka fazendo piscando para o garoto, brincando com ele. – Se eu não tivesse namorado – "Namorado ou namorados?" – eu ficava com você, Milo.

- Perfeito! – disse Mu com o queixo lá no chão ao ver o grego tão belo. Nunca imaginaria que alguém tão bonito poderia ficar bem mais bonito do que já é. "Belo, inocente e sensual..." – pensou enquanto desviava o olhar do corpo do garoto antes que não conseguisse se controlar e fosse morto pelo francês estressado.

- Só está faltando uma coisa. - Afrodite disse enquanto terminava de pentear os cabelos revoltos do amigo e pega algo em seu bolso. – ISTO! – sorriu passando uma discreta quantidade de brilho nos lábios do rapaz.

- Brilho? – indignou-se Mu. – Não sei, acho melhor não... – falou um tanto que desconfiado, mas Milo ficara ainda mais lindo com aquele pequeno retoque que os olhos de Mu até brilharam de desejo.

- Não está na hora de vocês irem? – perguntou Shaka olhando para o relógio, louco para que eles fossem logo e tirasse Milo da frente dele. Não agüentaria muito tempo.

- Está sim! – falou Mu puxando Milo pelo braço. – Pronto?

- Pronto!

Assim que os dois saíram, o loiro deixou-se cair no sofá se abanando.

- Pelos deuses. O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Afrodite caindo ao lado de Shaka no sofá.

- Não sei. Mas se Mu não tivesse tirado Milo da minha frente nesse instante, eu não ia conseguir me conter. Agarraria ele aqui mesmo, rasgaria toda aquela roupa e faria o sexo mais selvagem que se pode imaginar.

- Idem!

* * *

8 horas da noite, na delegacia...

- Droga! Estamos atrasados! Cadê o Aldebaran? – Kamus perguntou, já um tanto irritado enquanto esperava na garagem do Departamento de Polícia de Athenas, buzinando da Unidade Móvel. – Vamos logo, suas lesmas! Milo já deve estar lá! Não podemos deixar ele sozinho. – Suspirou e então voltou a atenção para o espanhol – Shura! Assim que você pegar o sinal do anel, me avise!

- Estou aqui! – Aldebaran veio correndo da delegacia e entrando atrás, junto com Shura e Aioros. – Não podia me esquecer da Dorothy! – gritou acariciando , abraçando e beijando seu 38.

- Está todo mundo aqui! – falou Aioria ao lado do motorista irritadinho, limpando pela milionésima vez sua faca.

- Pisa fundo, chefe! – Aioros falou lá do fundo do furgão. E daquela barulheira que estava saindo da garagem, apenas um cantar de pneus foi ouvido e novamente um profundo silêncio. A delegacia já havia sido fechada e esta seria a última missão do dia.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora**__: Bom gente, este capítulo realmente demorou a sair, mas é que eu estou em um momento meio complicado onde o tempo é algo raro! Sobre o capítulo, espero que tenha ficado bom. Tive alguma dificuldade em re-adaptá-lo em minha nova forma de escrever e talvez ainda possa conter algumas coisas que eu queira mudar. Mas como ele já estava pronto há algum tempo, eu acabei resolvendo postá-lo assim mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado! Opiniões são valiosas e logo terei tempo para voltar a escrever *_* Em uma semana estarei livre \o/ Espero que meus dedinhos fiquem bem felizes para colocar em dia os fics. Beijos a todos =* Muk-chan \o/_


	5. Chapter 5

**No Use For a Love**

**1ª Temporada**

**By Mukuroo**

* * *

_Este fic foi escrita por mim no ano de 2004 (eu acho ao menos, faz tanto tempo que nem lembro mais!). Talvez ela possa ter algumas diferenças porque fiz uma nova revisão e estarei republicando aos poucos, em capítulos. E dessa vez, com um fim em vista. Agradecimentos antecipados à Ariadna que muito me incentivou a re-iniciar este projeto. Conteúdo Yaoi/Lemon. Saint Seiya não me pertence._

* * *

**V**

Tão cedo e já estava bêbado. Também, já fazia uns dias que não pegava ninguém. Caminhava cambaleante até entrar em um beco sem saída. Encostou-se em um canto e abaixou-se para vomitar. Depois respirou fundo e sentou-se do outro lado encostando a cabeça em um muro alto, esperando uma recuperação.

Ficou ali por vários minutos até ser despertado por uma voz encantadora. Ouvia uma música que não conhecia. Levantou-se rapidamente atraído por aquele som e caminhou para fora do beco onde se encontrava. Parou por uns instantes e seus olhos brilharam.

Do outro lado da rua, caminhava um rapaz vestido com uma bermuda longa e beje, tênis _all star_ preto combinando com uma curta meia de cor branca, e uma camiseta também branca colada no corpo relevando o tórax definido e o corpo perfeito. Sorriu malicioso ao ver o desenho do frajola neném de fraudas com uma mamadeira, desenhado na camiseta.

O homem passou a mão nos cabelos ainda sentindo tonteiras. _"Esse aí vai ser fácil"_. Respirou fundo e caminhou a passos largos em direção ao rapaz. _"A vítima perfeita"_. Passou a mão próxima da cintura para garantir que nada daria errado. Ali estava o objeto que garantiria que seu desejo iria se realizar naquela noite.

* * *

Milo caminhava vagarosamente por uma rua escura localizada no lado oeste de Athenas. Mu o deixara ali e agora teria que dar um jeito de achar o tal tarado. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde começar a procurar, mas sabia que deveria andar por caminhos não muito politicamente corretos. Só estava estranhando o fato de Kamus ainda não ter entrado em contato com ele pelo anel. Será que estaria quebrado? Ou será que era apenas parte do plano? O delegado e seus amigos poderiam muito bem o estar vigiando naquele momento e ele poderia não perceber. Afinal, eles eram profissionais e Milo... Apenas uma "vítima".

Ligou o seu walkman que estava dependurado na cintura e começou a cantarolar baixo uma música que tocava, acompanhando e virando em uma rua estreita, mais escura que as outras.

_Maybe you don't understand it, what keeps them awake at night_

_What goes through their little minds when you turn __off the light?_

_Always having to say sorry tears are stained on the pillow_

_Like the light of the moon they can't be won_

_Can't exist without the sun_

Lembrou da noite anterior quando fora convidado a fazer parte de tudo aquilo. Um dia apenas e tudo parecia ter acontecido em um mês. Foi o dia mais longo de sua vida. Tantas coisas se passavam em sua mente. _"Afrodite..."_ Amava-o desde sempre, desde que eram crianças... amigos... irmãos... amantes!

_Let's think clearly for a while_

_Can he shine without a smile?_

Mas hoje seus sentimentos estavam diferentes. Seu amor por Afrodite estava diferente. Aqueles toques, aquele olhar... Não satisfaziam o fogo que estava aceso dentro de si. Algo mais... Precisava de algo mais... Precisava de amor. Mas não era Afrodite que desejava. Era... _"Kamus..."_

_Why am I alone__ with no one to be found?_

_Looks like they know what's best for me_

_Why doesn't anybody like me__? I don't understand_

_Guess I'll have to crawl inside, and I don't know why_

_I'm sitting by myself, when the problem isn't mine_

Suspirou ao pensar no delegado. Tão frio, tão sério, tão... Sorriu e balançou a cabeça na intenção de afastar aqueles pensamentos. Tinha que agir e fazer sua parte. Tinha que achar o tal bandido ou não conseguiria seu tão sonhado emprego. Queria muito um trabalho de verdade, digno de um ser humano.

_Been around the block a few times, been beat up by all his__ friends_

_Lear__ning life is like a maze that never seems to end_

_Like an open book, blank pages left for only him to write_

_Life is short this chapter takes so long_

_Can't tell the right from the wrong_

Deu mais alguns passos até passar em frente a um beco, despercebido. Ainda pensando em tudo o que aconteceu durante aquele dia, principalmente os momentos que passou com o delegado. Não era a toa que tinha tantos homens. Quanto poder! Imponente como é, qualquer um cairia aos pés daquele deus, não importa o quão frio ele fosse... Por que ele seria tão frio? Por que nunca se amarrara com ninguém? Por que vivia sozinho se podia ter quem quisesse a qualquer momento?

_It's so hard for you to place_

_An expression on his face_

Milo não podia entender como poderia existir tanto mistério em um só homem. _"Droga! Estou pensando nele de novo!"_ Balançou a cabeça se amaldiçoando. _"Eu não estou apaixonado... Eu não estou apaixonado..."_ Repetia em pensamento várias vezes para si mesmo de olhos fechados. No entanto, uma pequena lágrima rolou-lhe pela face lembrando-se de Afrodite e do carinho que este tinha por ele, fechou os olhos fortemente... _"Perdão"._

_Why am I alone with no one to be found?_

_Looks like they know what's best for me_

_Why doesn't anybody like me?__ I don't understand_

_Guess I'll have to crawl inside, and I don't know why_

_I'm sitting by myself, when the problem isn't mine_

Não podia fraquejar agora. Tinha que cumprir sua missão. Tinha que se acalmar e tentar se concentrar, principalmente nos seus atos. Não podia vacilar, não podia deixar perceberem que era uma armadilha. Tinha que se concentrar de todas as maneiras. Respirou fundo e continuou cantando na tentativa de espantar os males que rodeavam sua mente. Suspirou aliviado por aquela sensação de solidão finalmente ir embora. Voltou a cantar, mas foi interrompido por uma mão em sua boca e uma arma em sua cabeça.

_Why doesn't anybody like me, I don't understand_

_Why my friends and family left me_

_At six years old he won't be taught a meaning to this mess_

_He'll just have to take a guess, and make his own plan_

_And we'll never see the child, that was forced to be a man_

Assustou-se por um instante e se arrepiou com o contato da arma, descendo por seu pescoço.

- Se gritar, morre! – uma grossa voz falou baixo em seu ouvido.

Sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali. Onde estava com a cabeça em aceitar aquilo? Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando se controlar. _"Calma, Milo. Você já passou por coisas piores."_ Agora só faltava descobrir se aquele ali era mesmo o "MM".

* * *

_Não muito perto dali..._

- O que? Você deixou ele sozinho à meia hora? – Kamus segurou Mu pela camisa, encostando-o em um muro. O ruivo nem parecia transparecer a raiva que sentia, tão fria e controlada era sua voz. – Por que não esperou que eu chegasse?

- Por que você está nervoso? – Mu falou-lhe com uma voz igualmente calma. – Foi você mesmo quem disse para eu deixá-lo em qualquer lugar às 8 horas. A culpa não é minha se vocês se atrasaram.

- Droga... – Kamus largou Mu, fazendo com que este batesse as costas na parede e voltou sua atenção para o espanhol. – Shura! Pegou algum sinal?

- Nada ainda, Kamus!

Aiolos, Aiolia e Aldebaran se entreolharam e sorriram, por mais grave que fosse a situação, algo de bom estava acontecendo. Sabiam o que estava acontecendo com Kamus. Parecia-lhes que finalmente o gelo fora quebrado. Estavam parados em um lugar um tanto deserto para que a Unidade Móvel não chamasse atenção. O delegado andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro enquanto Mu sentara no meio fio da calçada.

- Não podemos fazer nada, senão esperar. – falou Aiolos tentando acalmar o delegado. Bem, calmo ele parecia apenas por fora afinal.

- Com certeza. Ou o plano vai por água abaixo. – disse Aldebaran fazendo um sinal de positivo para baixo com o polegar.

Nesse mesmo instante, ouve-se o rádio transmissor chiar e algumas vozes.

- Peguei um sinal! – gritou Shura, animando-se um tanto. – Agora eu tenho que descobrir a localização! – Todos ficaram atentos, principalmente o francês. Tinham que saber se Milo estava com o MM ou se era outra pessoa.

"_- Quem é você? O que você quer de mim?_

_- Ora, ora, ora... O garotinho quer saber quem sou eu... Pois eu vou dizer, já que você vai morrer mesmo... Pode me chamar de MM._

Os policiais se entreolharam enquanto Shura procurava descobrir ainda a localização de Milo.

"_- AHHH! ME SOLTA!_

_- Mas que bonitinho... ele gosta do frajola... que tal engolir o meu piu piu?_

_- NÃO! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! AH! NÃO!"_

Kamus fechou os punhos e tentou controlar sua ansiedade e raiva, por estar ainda impotente diante da situação.

- Shura! Anda logo! – A voz ainda era gélida, porém autoritária.

"_- Mas que belo traseiro! Vou adorar ter tudo isso aqui enfiado nele._

_- SEU..._

_- Shhh... Não sabe que palavrões é feio? Que coisa feia, garoto. Jovens lindos e gostosos como você não deviam saber falar. Deviam usar a boca somente para chupar, gemer e gritar._

_- NÃO... UMMMMMM!!!! HUUUMMMMM!!!!"_

Ninguém estava mais agüentando ouvir aquilo. Estava deixando todo mundo agoniado.

- Shura! – Kamus tentou ainda controlar-se.

- Encontrei! Está a sete quarteirões daqui a oeste!

Os agentes entraram rapidamente no carro e Kamus foi em direção ao lugar, sendo guiado por Shura. Aiolia, Aiolos, Aldebaran e Mu preparavam suas armas e as algemas enquanto Kamus cantava pneus pelas ruas de Athenas, enquanto ainda ouvia a transmissão através do rádio.

- Calma, Kamus! Assim MM vai nos ouvir e vai fugir!

O francês diminuiu a velocidade do veículo tentando se manter frio o máximo possível. _"Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo? Que emoções são essas? Eu não devia estar sentindo raiva! Eu não devia estar sentindo nada. Mas que droga!"._

Agora já estavam andando lentamente, como deveria ser. O delegado estava mais controlado. _"Isso Kamus, respira fundo. Calma!"_ Por que estaria tão preocupado com o garoto? Afinal, ele já estava acostumado com aquilo, não estava? Era normal para ele, não era? Sentia a raiva aumentar-lhe a cada segundo. _"Droga!!! É apenas um garoto!! E inocente!!! Ele não merece isso... por mais que esteja acostumado. "_

Na hora de frear o carro, Kamus acabou por colocar suas preocupações em seu pé, pisando fundo demais, parando bem no meio da rua, chamando a atenção de algumas poucas pessoas que estavam no local.

- Kamus, você está bem? – perguntou Mu com uma cara mais branca do que um fantasma, ao perceber as emoções contidas do ruivo. Havia se assustado com a freada brusca que quase o fez voar para fora do carro. Afinal de contas, para que policiais precisam de cinto de segurança?

O delegado não respondeu. Apenas desceu do automóvel com sua arma na mão e saiu correndo em direção à uma quase que escondida rua escura à esquerda de onde o veículo estava parado. Os outros pegaram suas armas e foram atrás dele, exceto Shura que estava cuidando da comunicação.

* * *

Milo já não tinha mais forças para gritar. E ainda por cima seu corpo o estava traindo, como todas às vezes. Estava caído no chão, completamente machucado e dolorido, sendo violentado por aquele sujeito doente, nojento e sádico. Onde estava Kamus? Onde estava Mu? Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face. Não! Não queria aquela vida novamente. _"Que seja a última vez! Que seja a última vez!"_ Repetia incansavelmente em sua mente_. "Seja forte, Milo. Eles já vão chegar!"_ Mas tanto tempo havia se passado e nem sinal de seus "amigos". Estava sozinho. Estava novamente sozinho.

Amaldiçoou-se por pensar que sua vida mudaria. Amaldiçoou-se amargamente por desejar ser um ser humano normal. Aquele era seu destino, e destino era algo que nunca poderia ser mudado, nem mesmo por Zeus. Não havia mais esperanças. Estava condenado à uma vida miserável e estava condenado à vive-la no submundo. Quando pensou que ia desmaiar pela dor ouviu uma voz conhecida, mas a voz já estava longe... bem longe... A escuridão já o havia tomado, mas em seu rosto um lindo e pequeno sorriso brilhava, mas conseguiu articular uma palavra antes de desmaiar.

- Ka... mus...

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora: **_Mais um capítulo revisado. Está sendo mais rápido do que imaginei. Talvez o próximo seja o ultimo, ainda não sei dizer. Mas essa temporada esta próxima do fim, com certeza. Não se preocupem, a próxima estará sendo postada o mais rápido possível. Tenho que aproveitar as férias afinal né, porque quando as aulas voltarem não terei tempo para escrever *chora* Por favor, deixem meus dedinhos bem animadinhos!! Agradecimentos à: Ariadna Azul, Suellen-san, Ana Jaganshi, Hokuto, Danmidera e à minha querida betinha Akane M.A.S.T. Beijos a todos da Muk-chan \o/


	6. Chapter 6

**No Use For a Love**

**1ª Temporada**

**By Mukuroo**

* * *

_Este fic foi escrita por mim no ano de 2004 (eu acho ao menos, faz tanto tempo que nem lembro mais!). Talvez ela possa ter algumas diferenças porque fiz uma nova revisão e estarei republicando aos poucos, em capítulos. E dessa vez, com um fim em vista. Agradecimentos antecipados à Ariadna que muito me incentivou a re-iniciar este projeto. Conteúdo Yaoi/Lemon. Saint Seiya não me pertence._

* * *

**VI**

Milo abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a pouca luz ali presente. Franziu o cenho, não reconhecendo onde estava. Então fechou os olhos mais uma vez e tentou lembrar os últimos acontecimentos.

"_Kamus"_

O loiro sentiu que uma de suas mãos estava sendo segurada e virou-se para o lado, abrindo os olhos e se deparando com um rapaz de cabelos azuis claros, debruçado sobre a cama, dormindo como se fosse um anjo. Sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. Ele continuava lindo como sempre.

- Afro... – sentiu dificuldades em falar, pois seu rosto estava dolorido. - ...Dite! – fechou os olhos. Cenas do ocorrido invadindo-lhe a mente. As agressões. Os tapas. Aquele homem.

- Milo! – Afrodite abriu os olhos, encarando o rapaz deitado na cama. – Você acordou! Que bom!

- O... O que... aconteceu? – perguntou com voz rouca, agora sentindo toda a dor percorrer por seu corpo. – Onde...

- Shhh! Não se esforce, querido. – sorriu-lhe – Você conseguiu! Você cumpriu sua missão e ganhou seu tão sonhado emprego de verdade! Os rapazes prenderam o bandido e o Kamus te trouxe para o apartamento do Shaka. Ele achou melhor você ficar aqui, pois ia ter mais assistência. Afinal, é mais perto do Bordel e eu posso vir aqui te ver.

- Con... se... gui... - Milo não cabia em si de felicidade. Por mais que os músculos de sua face doessem, seu sorriso acabou sendo involuntário. Mas, ficou sério de repente ao lembrar-se novamente daquele homem... – Ka... mus...? – entristeceu-se ao receber a notícia de que não ficaria mais no apartamento do delegado. Seus olhos ficaram marejados. _"Droga! Afrodite não pode perceber"._ – no entanto era tarde demais.

- Você o ama não é?

Porém, antes que Milo pudesse ter qualquer reação diante daquela pergunta, a porta do quarto se abriu e Shaka entrara no quarto acompanhado de dois homens de longos cabelos azuis e de beleza incomparável.

- Afrodite! Como ele está?

- Mal consegue falar... – respondeu o outro com lágrimas nos olhos. _"Ele ama o delegado. Eu sei... Eu sinto!"_

"_Meus Zeus! Que homens são esses..?."_ – pensava Milo olhando para os gêmeos. _– "São os deuses do Olimpo que vieram me buscar. Só podem..."_

- Então acho melhor ele descansar. Estes aqui são Saga e Kanon.

"_Eros e Anteros"_ – Milo sorriu lindamente. Ok, ele amava o delegado, mas nada o impedia de cobiçar os homens alheios. _"O Shaka arruma cada namorado que só falta matar um do coração... Mas espera aí... dois??"_ – Milo engoliu em seco. – _"Esse Shaka..."_ – balançou a cabeça em reprovação, sorrindo finalmente.

- Do que está rindo, Milo? – Shaka perguntou confuso.

- De... nada... ahahahaha!

- Bem... Bem... Vamos saindo que eu vou dar um banho na bela adormecida. – disse Afrodite fazendo gestos para Shaka, Saga e Kanon.

- É bom mesmo, porque Kamus acabou de ligar dizendo que vai estar aqui em quinze minutos. Ele vem te buscar Milo.

- Me... bus... car?

- O que? Buscar o Milo? Para ir aonde? – Afrodite disse com voz alterada, um tanto preocupado. _"Não é possível. Ele vai tirar o Milo de mim."_ – Mal conseguia controlar seus próprios pensamentos

- Oras, para levá-lo de volta ao apartamento dele. – Shaka deu uma piscadela para Milo. – Vamos deixá-los sozinhos. – disse saindo do quarto acompanhado dos gêmeos.

Afrodite observou a expressão de felicidade do amigo. Sim, Milo estava apaixonado. Agora não tinha mais dúvidas. _"Eu faço de tudo... pela sua felicidade... meu querido!"_ Ajudou o rapaz a se levantar e foram em direção ao banheiro. _"Qualquer coisa... dou tudo para ver você sempre sorrindo assim!"_

* * *

_Na delegacia..._

- Aiolia, você me deve 1000 pratas. – Shura cobrou, sentando-se em uma cadeira na sala de reuniões e colocando os pés em cima da outra.

- 1000 pratas o caralho! O Kamus não assumiu estar apaixonado. – bufou o ruivo, um tanto contrariado com a situação.

- Mas todo mundo está vendo que ele está. – Aiolos argumentou sorrindo para o irmão.

- Aiolia... Isso é coisa de se falar para mim? 1000 pratas o caralho? – Shura olhou maliciosamente para o amante. – Sim, se você quiser me pagar com um boquete, eu fico muito satisfeito. – piscou para o ruivo que ficou vermelho enquanto Aldebaran começou a rir descontroladamente da cara de tacho do amigo.

- Céus, eu não sei como vocês podem deixar de ficar com garotas para engatar a ré! – o grandão comentou, rindo.

- Aldebaran, meu filho... – Aiolos deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo. – Você não sabe o que está perdendo...

- Sim, senhor... – foi a vez de Shura falar. - ... Se você experimentar, nunca mais vai deixar de gostar! E Aiolia o que você está fazendo parado aí, eu quero o meu pagamento adiantado! Está me ouvindo?

- Zeus me livre! Eu prefiro as mocinhas mesmo – Aldebaran sorriu por um tanto, até ver Aiolia se aproximar de Shura como um felino. – _"Cruzes, eles vão fazer isso aqui??"_ – acabou por pensar.

Aiolos apenas sorriu ao amigo e sentiu seu corpo arrepiar só de imaginar Aiolia com a carne de Shura toda em sua boca. Ficaria a assistir um pouco e depois entraria na brincadeira.

Aiolia já estava com seu corpo colado no de Shura, beijando-o como louco. Aldebaran engoliu em seco ao ver o amigo abaixar bruscamente as calças do outro e arregalou os olhos quando o ruivo ajoelhou-se de frente para Shura. _"Putz"_ – o grandão tapou os olhos com as mãos, mas ficou espiando por uma frestinha para ver o que acontecia.

Quando Aiolia colocou todo o membro de Shura na boca, Aldebaran saiu correndo. Aiolos foi atrás dele, somente para certificar de que o amigo não tenha tido um troço e na sala restaram apenas os dois com seus afazeres importantes.

- Olia... – Shura tentava falar algo. – ... eu... preciso... me apoiar... em algo... – dizia entrecortado enquanto olhava com luxúria seu membro entrar e sair daquela caverna quente e molhada.

Aiolia parou o "pagamento" por um instante e empurrou o moreno até uma cadeira que estava perto deles, fazendo-o sentar e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Shura o olhava suado, segurando seus cabelos, forçando o namorado a chupar toda a extensão sem pudor.

- Esses vão ser os 1000 putos mais bem aplicados de minha vida. – disse o latino sorrindo maliciosamente.

Mas no momento em que Shura sentia espasmos por todo o seu corpo, seu rosto já pingava de suor e em sua mente se passavam os pensamentos mais impuros que podem existir. De repente, a porta se abriu escancaradamente e um grupo de mulheres policiais entraram na sala. Shura não conseguiu segurar o gozo, de susto, enquanto Aiolia engolia tranqüilamente o líquido vendo o espanhol tentar se soltar, completamente vermelho e embaraçado com a situação.

- Ei, não se pode nem pagar uma aposta em paz! – o grego levantou-se do chão e caminhou até as garotas. – Se nos dão licença, eu também preciso de um conforto. – apontou para o próprio sexo enquanto as mulheres saíam horrorizadas da sala, dando de cara com Aiolos entrando pela porta.

- Isso mesmo. – dizia ele. – Isso aqui agora é território dos Agentes Especiais. – falou mostrando-lhes um papel com uma assinatura. – Essa sala agora é só nossa e as senhoritas podem ir procurando outro lugar para fazerem suas reuniões. – fechou a porta na cara das moças enquanto olhava maliciosamente para Shura completamente largado na cadeira. Seu membro e coxas à mostra, as pernas abertas.

Os dois irmãos se olharam maliciosamente e Aiolos lambeu os lábios indo em direção ao amante. _"Santo Zeus! E ele ainda agüenta nós dois! Obrigada por nos mandar esse anjo pervertido!"_

* * *

_No apartamento de Shaka..._

Shaka fechou a porta de seu apartamento e se apoiou nela, sendo observando por dois pares de olhos bastante curiosos.

- Ufa! Finalmente eles se foram. – respirou aliviado. – Estava louco para ficar a sós com vocês dois... – lambeu os lábios e foi em direção ao sofá onde os dois irmãos estavam sentados.

- Ah, é? – Saga murmurou com o sorriso mais pervertido do mundo. – E por que você estava tão louco para que eles fossem embora? – sorriu olhando para seu irmão, que estava com um sorriso tão puto que Shaka quase capotou.

- É que... hum... bem... – chegou perto do sofá e sentou no colo de Saga, passando a língua pelos seus lábios, o provocando. – Vocês me prometeram uma surpresa... – desceu a língua pelo pescoço do amante. – E eu quero saber qual é! – falou autoritário olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis daquele homem.

Saga olhou para Kanon que olhou para Shaka que olhou para Saga que sorriu indo mordiscar a orelha direita do loiro, sussurrando sensualmente algumas palavras, fazendo Shaka se arrepiar de prazer e o olhar assustado.

- Você quer ver o Kanon me tocar? – o loiro perguntou, ainda espantado por demais.

- Quero! E quero ver você gemer a cada toque dele no seu corpo. – passou a língua atrás da orelha fazendo com que Shaka sentisse seu corpo em chamas.

- Mas... mas... – Shaka tinha muitas dúvidas em sua mente. – Você disse que...

- Sim! Eu disse e está dito! Não quero que você tenha outro homem além de mim. Mas... Kanon é parte de mim. Ele é a parte que me falta em outro corpo. Por isso, se você está comigo, você não está somente comigo. Você também está com Kanon e vice-versa.

Shaka achou aquilo muito estranho e muito confuso. Também não tinha paciência para ficar pensando. É claro que iria aceitar. Afinal não existe aquele ditado de que um é pouco e dois é perfeito? Então ele teria dois amantes. Seria uma experiência nova e interessante... muito excitante... Sim... queria ter aqueles dois seres perfeitos para si e os teria. Os dois, juntos em uma mesma cama... e com ele. Em sua mente "pura" já se imaginava sendo domado por aqueles dois deuses gregos e sentindo o maior dos prazeres.

Sem pestanejar, levantou-se do colo do amante e tirou a camiseta, jogando-a no chão e começou a tocar seus mamilos e seu abdômen, caminhando felinamente até o corredor e tirando a calça, passando um dedo por toda a extensão de seu sexo e mordendo os próprios lábios.

Saga e Kanon estavam paralisados. Se entreolharam e engoliram em seco. Depois seguiram Shaka que agora caminhava até o quarto, tirando a cueca e jogando-a para algum canto e se deitando de costas na cama. Kanon suava frio enquanto Saga sorria maliciosamente com aquela cena.

O loiro começou a se masturbar de olhos fechados com a mão direita enquanto passeava com a mão esquerda por seu corpo. Desceu sua mão de seu sexo para seus testículos, abrindo as pernas e enfiou um dedo em seu buraquinho, gemendo alguma coisa desconexa. Abriu os olhos e fitou os irmãos que ainda não conseguiam se mexer por causa daquela visão dos deuses que estavam tendo. Ofereceu-lhes o sorriso mais perfeito que podia existir e os chamou com um dedo da mão que estava livre.

Kanon foi o primeiro a conseguir piscar. Olhou para o irmão que não conseguia mover nenhum músculo e deu um tapinha em seu rosto na tentativa de acordá-lo. Depois que Saga se recuperara um pouco, Kanon abraçou o gêmeo por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido, olhando pervertidamente para o loiro que estava deitado na cama.

- Irmão... Eu pensei que ele era um anjo.

- Eu também... – respondeu o outro de boca aberta.

- Mas... hum... – passou a língua pela orelha do irmão enquanto olhava para o loiro e tirava a camisa do gêmeo. – Já que ele nos provocou... – mordiscou-lhe a orelha fazendo o outro se arrepiar e desabotoou-lhe a calça, deixando esta cair por conta própria no chão. -...Vamos fazer esse loiro saber o que é o paraíso e o inferno dos prazeres. Vamos fazer aquele corpo arder de paixão e deixá-lo tão louco que ele vai pedir por mais até que não se agüente mais.

Saga sentiu seu membro endurecer instantaneamente ao ouvir aquelas e agradeceu aos deuses por tamanho presente. Era tudo o que mais queria em sua vida. Ter a pessoa que amava e seu irmão sempre junto se si. Não se agüentando mais tirou logo a cueca e caminhou até a cama, hipnotizado pela beleza do homem que estava ali deitado, e que agora enfiava três dedos em sua entrada.

Kanon retirou a própria roupa, observando seu irmão subir por cima do corpo angelical e beijar-lhe apaixonadamente enquanto retirava os dedos do loiro daquele anel que parecia apertado, sob um protesto.

- Acho que está na hora de substituirmos esses dedos. – beijou-lhe a palma da mão.

Shaka observava cada movimento e Saga, sentia um prazer enorme quando a pele do mesmo tocava a sua. Era impressionante o poder que Saga tinha sobre ele com um simples toque. Se, naquele momento, o amante quisesse matá-lo, sem dúvida alguma, conseguiria. O que comandava todo o seu corpo, inclusive a mente, o deixando quase sem pensamentos, como ao que acontece em suas meditações. Shaka finalmente entendera o que Saga havia falado! Ele entendeu o que aquilo significava, e, sendo o mais importante, entendeu que Kanon era parte de quem tanto amava e que era também seu amor. Sim, algo mudara dentro de si. Estava completamente apaixonado.

Kanon se deitou do lado de Shaka e ficou observando um tocando no outro, sentindo seu falo endurecer mais a cada segundo, sentindo seu coração bater forte. Shaka relava na face de Saga, ainda com seus lindos olhos azuis brilhantes mergulhados em vários pensamentos. Saga olhava para seus olhos, e não entendia a reação de Shaka, mas não conseguia parar de olhar aqueles lindos e hipnotizadores olhos entrando dentro de sua alma, a tocando profundamente.

Saga encaixou-se entre as pernas do loiro e encostou a ponta de sua ereção no buraquinho do amante, fazendo com que este rebolasse e apertasse os lençóis de antecipação. Mas o homem de longos cabelos azuis não o penetrou, apenas fez menção, provocando o loiro que estava quase enlouquecendo com aquela tortura e Kanon estava enlouquecendo mais ainda.

- Saga... – o loiro gemeu. – Kanon…

Segurando firme na cintura do loiro, Saga que não conseguia mais se conter, o penetrou de uma só vez, soltando um grito de prazer enquanto Shaka, de olhos fechados, mordia os próprios lábios perante a mistura inebriante de dor e prazer.

Porém, lábios macios tocaram os seus. O outro gêmeo o estava beijando e acariciando seu corpo, que se arrepiava mais a cada toque. Sentiu Kanon sentar em sua cintura, ficando de costas para o irmão, e começara a chupar todo o seu pescoço até chegar à sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo.

- Agora você vai experimentar o maior dos prazeres. – sussurrou Kanon ao ouvido do amante loiro que balançava a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Sim. Queria sentir tudo o que aqueles dois podiam lhe proporcionar.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Kanon segurou o membro abaixo de si com força, colocando um dedo na ponta. Shaka abriu os olhos. Não estava mais agüentando. Queria logo que aqueles dois homens se apoderassem dele de uma vez. Encontrou outro par de olhos azuis em sua direção, tão intensos quanto os seus. O gêmeo fechou os olhos e se posicionou começando a sentar na ereção do loiro, fazendo este arregalar os olhos diante daquele acontecimento.

"_Zeus do céu! Estou sonhando..."_ – ofereceu-lhes o maior dos sorrisos. – _"Isso vai ser bom demais!"_

* * *

_No apartamento de Kamus_

Afrodite conversava com Milo enquanto esperava Mu se despedir de Kamus. O tibetano havia lhe oferecido uma carona e, é claro, ele havia aceitado.

- Ai, Milo, eu estou a fim de transar com esse detetive de qualquer jeito. Ele parece ser uma delícia.

- Afrodite, eu...

- Olha, eu quero que você se cuide, ta? Eu vou vir te visitar sempre que puder! – disse dando um selinho no grego.

- Mas, é que nós não...

- E não se esquece de que qualquer problema, pode me ligar, ta?

- Eu queria te dizer que...

- Ou então você liga para o Shaka. Um de nós vai vir correndo.

- Eu ainda não te respondi...

- E sim, eu mando um beijo para todos lá por você. Não se preocupe com isso.

- ...o que você me perguntou quando...- Milo tentava falar, já ficando irritado de ser interrompido toda hora pelo outro.

- E não vá me trair, hein? Mesmo estando longe de você, eu vou ficar de olho. – piscou para o amigo.

- Chega! – gritou Milo para o espanto de Afrodite e dos outros dois que estavam na sala. Porém o rapaz não havia reparado que Kamus e Mu estavam olhando para ele e continuou a gritar com o amigo intrometido. – Faz um tempão que eu estou tentando te responder a maldita pergunta que você me fez lá no apartamento do Shaka, Dite. Se você não quer que eu te diga que eu amo o Kamus, então não fica enrolando e fala de uma vez. – terminou de gritar ofegante, e depois estancou quando percebeu que estava sendo ouvido por mais dois pares de ouvidos bem atentos e levou a mão na boca. -... quer dizer, eu... é...

- Bem, Afrodite, está na hora de irmos. – Mu puxou o rapaz pelo braço. – Até mais ver, Kamus. – e em seguida fechou a porta do apartamento.

O delegado não conseguia tirar os olhos de Milo. Ainda estava em estado de choque pela revelação que tivera há poucos segundos atrás. Respirou fundo e caminhou até o rapaz que permanecia de cabeça baixa em sua frente.

- Eu... quero dizer... me desculpe... eu não queria...

- Me desculpe, mas eu não te amo. – interrompeu o francês. – Eu não costumo ficar brincando de me apaixonar. Acho isso uma pura perda de tempo. – Notou que Milo apertou os dedos contra as palmas de suas mãos e continuou. – Se você quiser só sexo, eu não me oponho – O delegado se sentou no sofá confiante de suas palavras. – Mas não espere ser correspondido.

Milo fechou os olhos fortemente, lágrimas escorriam pela face. Engoliu em seco e enlaçou os braços ao redor de si, encolhendo-se para se proteger da frieza do olhar daquele homem. Não sabia o que fazer. Fungou e olhou para a face pálida, que o encarava sem nenhuma emoção. _"Como pode ser tão...?"_ Interrompeu os pensamentos respirando fundo. Não podia perder a oportunidade que tinha em suas mãos. Queria mudar de vida, mas a que preço? Não... Não voltaria a se prostituir. De que adianta sexo sem amor? Que fundamento tinha? Teria que endurecer seu coração e seguir adiante. Teria que ignorar o sentimento que sentia por aquele homem e recomeçar a sua nova vida, do jeito que sempre sonhou. Levantou a cabeça e o encarou disposto a dar uma resposta àquele homem, mas já não o encontrou mais ali.

Na sacada de seu apartamento, Kamus permanecia encostado ao murinho, olhando o movimento daquela cidade, em seu peito uma dor desconhecida, um coração apertado. _"Me perdoe por mentir. Não posso dizer que o amo, Milo. Não posso amá-lo"._

_Fim da Primeira Temporada_

_**Notas da autora:**_ Aí está o restinho do fic publicado hehehe. Eu estava esperando por este momento tanto quanto vocês. Finalmente vou poder começar a escrever a próxima temporada. Estão prontos para animar bastante meus dedinhos? Agradecimentos à: Ana Jaganshi, Hokuto, Salazar Maxwell, Graziele, Suellen-san, Athenas de Áries, P-Shurete e à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. sempre presente. Beijos a todos e até a próxima temporada!

15


End file.
